Carencia
by BlackCullen
Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.  18
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

**CARENCIA**

**Prólogo**

En la lejanía mis ojos se prendaron de los de él. Poco a poco recorría su figura y algo me llamó poderosamente la atención, más a simple vista parecía todo normal. Pero sabía que la mente era muy poderosa y muchas veces podíamos intuir cosas que a muchos le eran indiferentes, pero a ciertos se nos dotaba de cierto don.

Si pudiera decidir si cambiaría algo de mi pasado, la respuesta sería un "no" exclamado firmemente. Dicen que muchas veces es necesario pasar por algunas pruebas para ser felices o que la misma felicidad te encontrará a ti iluminando tus días, como lo hacían estos pequeños y tímidos rayos de sol el día de hoy.

Era una falta lo que anidaba día a día en mi pecho, que muchas veces ante la maldad de los demás hacía que cuchillas se clavaran y desgarran aquel músculo que latía luchando por vivir, pese a las circunstancias.

La verdad es que fue algo inesperado y doloroso, como lo que paso aquella vez; no estaba preparada para nada, en ningún sentido de la palabra, para las fuertes sensaciones que despertó en mi corazón y mente aquella hermosa imagen frente a mis ojos. Más sabía a ciencia cierta y de primera mano que no todo lo que por fuera era lindo, por dentro lo sería de igual manera, pero aquel loco músculo de mi pecho decía que era _hermoso._

Nunca, y digo nunca, espere a que la vida me brindara esta oportunidad o regalo de un futuro mejor y con algo más que inviernos fríos de corazón para mi porvenir, algo tangible, a mi alcance y que ante todo, que no temiera de mí con el sólo posar sus ojos y verme.

¿Pero cabía la posibilidad de un nuevo rechazo? La respuesta era un sí. Tantas veces acostumbrada a la exclusión efectuada por las multitudes, que con el paso del tiempo te vas dando cuenta de que te empiezas a endurecer y ciertas capas, como armaduras de guerrilleros blindaban tu corazón, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no depositar la confianza en personas que sabía, con sólo verlas, que no reportarían nada bueno para mí.

Sin embargo, errar era humano y muchos de los que un día se burlaban de mí, algún día alguien les devolvería la mano de una forma u otra. ¡Pero hay de mí si no confiará en aquellos ojos puros y verdes! Con sólo verlos, me transmitían una seguridad pocas veces vista en mi persona, deseaba correr y gritar de emoción, sintiéndome libre por primera vez desde aquel día y con una paz de inundaba lo que quedaba de mi alma.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar inesperadamente, un sudor frío bajo por mi espalda y pude sentir como el calor fue ascendiendo a mis mejillas hasta dejarlas completamente coloreadas.

Mirarlo de frente era fabuloso, pero también inquietante a la vez. Su mirada ya no me trasmitía cosas buenas, sino que me daba un poco de miedo. Sus ojos antes amables se volvieron algo inquisitivos mientras buscaba algo en los míos.

-¿Tiene algún problema conmigo Señorita?- exclamó aquella voz aterciopelada, que distinguí en el acto mientras la grababa en mi corazón rápidamente para futuros recuerdos.

Algo me dijo que esa preguntaba escondía mucho más, quizás estaba herido por dentro y su corazón aún lloraba, quizás tan solo le molestó que lo mirara tan fijamente como un fruto prohibido, quizás… quizás él realmente era una persona antipática, de la cual me había hecho grandes ilusiones y fabricado castillos en mi mente, pintado un exterior de algo que no era, que solamente brillaba como el oro.

Pero no pude contestar nada. Simplemente mis ojos intentaron capturas todos los ángulos de su figura mientras pasaba segundos a mi lado. Él, al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, inclinó levemente la cabeza y se fue. Entonces comprendí el porqué de su pregunta acusatoria.

La evidencia estaba ante mis ojos, la física claro, pero estaba segura que la herida emocional era mucho más poderosa y que la pena que había en aquellos ojos verdes era por algo grande, quizás tan grande como lo mío.

Como lo que paso aquel día…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1.**

El aterrizar y posterior traslado fue algo maratónico, titánico, agotador, cansador, extenuante y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber en un diccionario. Era completamente distinto viajar a como lo hacía antes con comodidad, rapidez y eficiencia de mi parte; caso diferente al de ahora, en que tenía que buscar ciertas cosas que facilitarán un mejor desplazamiento. Caso aparte fue el avión y el descenso hasta llegar a la loza y embarcarme en un bus con todas mis pertenencias.

Cuando por fin el taxi me dejo frente a mi hogar, sólo pude sonreír. El cansancio había valido la pena si adentro te esperaba tu padre posiblemente y una buena taza de café. Llamé al celular de mi padre y éste de inmediato salió a recibirme con los brazos abiertos, tomándome por sorpresa con tamaña muestra de cariño.

Lentamente me ayudó a llegar hasta la casa, la cual estaba acondicionada especialmente para mí. El interior seguía tal cual lo recordaba hace algunos años, sólo habían añadido algunas fotos y recuerdos más de distintas etapas de mi vida estudiantil.

Un olor a estofado me recordó el hambre que tenía. Raro que hubiera una comida tan elaborada cuando mi padre con suerte sabía hacerse un huevo revuelto, ya que ni aunque viera programas de cocina para hombres por televisión era capaz de imitar aquellas acciones efectuadas por expertos, pero era mi padre y aun así lo quería.

Me desplacé lentamente recorriendo con mi mirada todos aquellos lugares que habían sido testigos de mi infancia y adolescencia, los cuales no veía desde que el sentimiento de ser alguien más se impuso en mí llevándome a estudiar a una Universidad. Los pasillos anchos me beneficiaban mucho, quién lo hubiera pensado que lo que un día no era de nuestro agrado, hoy sería un beneficio para mí.

Llegue a mi habitación y todo seguía completamente igual a como lo deje antes de partir a estudiar, ni siquiera los objetos ni libros se les notaba polvo a la distancia, por lo cual deduje que aquella habitación era limpiada regularmente. Gran sorpresa fue ver un librero con todos mis libros, que aunque parecía rebosar, aún conservara algunos estantes libres para la disposición de algunos ejemplares que traía conmigo o los que adquiriera en el futuro.

Seguí instalándome toda la tarde, aunque fue un proceso lento, muy lento. Mi habitación siempre había estado en el primer piso porque cuando era pequeña la patosidad reinaba en mí a cada momento del día, razón por la cual mis padres habían decidido dejarme el primer piso para evitar futuros accidentes con la escalera que pudieran ocasionarme un descanso eterno prematuro.

Al caer la noche, dispuse mis pertenencias en orden para el día siguiente y con un cansancio ya latente en mi cuerpo, me acosté en mi cama. Desde un principio había sido difícil el proceso, muchas veces quise dejarme vencer, pero pequeñas cosas me hacían salir adelante y pensar en los rayos del sol del futuro. Sentada en mi cama, comencé a masajear mis piernas omitiendo aquellos detalles de los que me avergonzaba ahora y me sumían en la más completa de las penas. Y es que era en la noche en donde volvían los recuerdos dolorosos y las huellas cobraban un mayor significado.

Mañana debía tratar de conseguir un trabajo en este frío pueblo, que aunque no se acomodara a mi profesión de Licenciada en Literatura, serviría para ayudar a pagar las facturas en casa y a adquirir más experiencia para mi primera obra. Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y poco a poco el calor de la cama fue calmando los dolores de cuerpo y corazón.

El sonido del reloj, más bien el del celular, fue el que irrumpió mi sueño de algodones de azúcar de colores. Infantil, lo sé, pero había desarrollado una extraña dependencia por aquellas golosinas y en general todo lo que fuera dulce.

Comencé mi día en la cocina, lugar donde me esperaba Charlie muy contento de tener a su hija en casa. El desayuno transcurrió en una amena charla sobre la Universidad y todo lo relacionado a ella. Después me dejo en el centro de Forks, lugar desde el cual yo iría en taxi después a casa ya que mi padre debía de ir con su esposa, perdón, la comisaría.

Costaba demasiado desplazarse por las húmedas calles, de eso no había duda, pero yo misma había insistido en ir sola, por tanto debía de asumir los riesgos que implicaba aquella operación. Tenía algunos contactos previamente establecidos por correo electrónico, por lo que ellos serían los que primero visitaría.

No fue una sorpresa para mí al verme llegar a la librería que la señora Sue llegara corriendo a verme impactada. Ya me había acostumbrado a aquellas reacciones de la gente y sus muchas preguntas, que bienintencionadas en su mayoría, no faltaba la que era realizada sin tacto alguno.

-¡Bella hija!- exclamó aquella cariñosa mujer. Sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándome era totalmente reconfortante. Aunque me era dificultoso lograrlo y no caerme a la vez.

-Señora Sue, que gusto me da verla nuevamente- dije mientras la mujer de mediana edad reía ante mis palabras.

-El gusto es mío Bella, me alegro que por fin volvieras con nosotros tu familia, aquí te aseguro que vas a encontrar la cura para todos tus males- señaló muy segura de sí misma.

-Puede ser Sue, ¿Cómo están tus hijas?- pregunté.

-Ahí están mis hijas, viajando por el mundo con sus maridos. Fue una pena que no pudieras asistir a sus bodas, pero me hicieron prometer que cuando nacieran sus primeros hijos, irías al bautizo en el lugar en donde se realizara, así que debo cumplir esa promesa y llevarte- dijo mientras sonreía naturalmente.

Conversamos de muchos temas, con algunos las carcajadas se escucharían hasta afuera en la calle, pero no nos importaba en lo más mínimo aquello. Sue era una mujer encantadora que le gustaba preocuparse de todos los hijos de sus amigos, por ende yo estaba dentro de la lista al ser hija de Charlie.

-Sue, ¿Sabes si hay algún lugar donde pueda trabajar de momento?- pregunté tiempo después.

-Bueno Bella, podrías ir a la secundaria de Forks, allí estoy segura que te recibirían como maestra de Literatura con tus tremendas referencias, si es que tu caso es la enseñanza; otra opción es que vayas hasta la agencia del periódico y preguntar si es que hay alguna oferta laboral, puedes ir hasta la oficina de abogados y hablar con Jasper, mmm… podrías ir donde Cullen y preguntarle si es que no necesita una asistenta o bien…- dijo dejando la frase a medias.

-¿O bien…?- pregunté.

-O bien, podrías ser mi ayudante en la librería- dijo feliz.

-¿Hablas en serio Sue?-.

-Pues claro Bella, sabes que no tienes ninguna discapacidad mental que impida que trabajes, por lo tanto, este me parece un buen lugar para ello. Además, hace algunos años, cuando tú no estabas, mande a colocar todos los estantes a una altura promedio de 1,60 para que nadie tuviera accidentes si sacaba un libro de alturas; hasta en la bodega es lo mismo, mientras más lejos del cielo, más tiempo vivimos- comentó llena de risa.

-Lo aceptó- dije sin darme muchas vueltas.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella!- musitó alegre.

Desde ese mismo día empecé a trabajar. Claro que no faltaban los mirones que se quedaban mirando feo y despectivamente, pero yo estaba aquí para hacer mi trabajo y no para ser el payaso de nadie. La jornada era relajante, ya que como no entraba mucha gente al local, no había un gran movimiento, por ende, podía disfrutar más tiempo leyendo libros de historia o de romance. Sue, no difería mucho a lo que hacía yo, había momentos en que solo sentíamos el ruido de una mosca volando a nuestro alrededor y ninguna palabra, pero era relajante saber que había otra persona que compartía los gustos similares a los de uno.

Una vez fuera del trabajo, Sue me dijo que hablaría con Jasper, el abogado del pueblo, para que viéramos el asunto laboral, con redacción de contrato y legalización de documentos para poder incorporarme de buena forma al mundo de los trabajadores.

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, cuando un olor dulzón lleno el ambiente. No lo pude resistir y como pude camine casi media cuadra más hasta que llegue a una hermosa pastelería. De inmediato no dude y entré. Grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a la vendedora, una mujer joven aún con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mirarme amorosamente.

-¿En qué puedo servirle señorita?- dijo amablemente.

-Este, bueno yo, quisiera ummm… pastel de manzanas, uno de yogurt, un pie de limón y un vaso grande de café con leche para llevar- dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban en el acto.

-Está bien pequeña, ¿en qué tamaños deseas llevar los pasteles?- preguntó la señora.

- Medianos por favor- dije, pensando que si llevaba individuales, no durarían hasta el día siguiente.

La señora amablemente atendió a mi pedido, envolvió todo y colocó en un cartón mi vaso de café. Lamí mis labios ante tanta delicia delante de mi rostro. El olor del café con leche empapó mis sentidos, trasladándome a un mundo donde todo era mejor y sin dolor.

Salí de la tienda con las compras puestas en una mochila, ya que de esta manera me era más fácil tener los brazos desocupados, de cierta forma; tomé mis compañeros, los acomodé y emprendí el camino hasta un lugar con luz en donde esperaría un taxi para que me llevara a casa. Los minutos pasaban y el frío me estaba pasando la cuenta, los huesos me dolían al igual que las cicatrices. De pronto, frenó un taxi delante de mis ojos, la puerta se abrió y de él descendió un hombre alto, con un abrigo negro que tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero no así su cara. Era hermosa. Sin más empezó a caminar y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de su caminar dificultoso. Pero además reparé en tres cosas:

Primera: Era un hombre alto y hermoso.

Segunda: Sus ojos desprendían una mirada dura y fría

Tercera: Tenía una discapacidad física, una cojera bien acentuada.

El chofer tocó la bocina de su auto por lo que entré como pude en él, perdiendo de vista al extraño y hermoso hombre. Le indiqué la dirección al conductor, mientras éste conducía en total silencio por entre las sombrías calles de Forks. Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, Charlie ya estaba esperándome por lo que me ayudo a salir del taxi y acomodar a mis amigas en mi cuerpo, después de dejarme estabilizada en la acera, pago al conductor y caminamos hasta la casa.

-Tan tarde Bella que llegas- dijo mi padre a modo de regañina.

-Lo siento Charlie, pero me entretuve de más con Sue y además el taxi se demoro en pasar- dije a voz baja.

-Debes de andar con cuidado a estas horas, no hay muchos asaltos en Forks, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, además tienes que cuidarte en tu estado- mencionó, pero al momento comprendió el daño que me había hecho. Sin más salí a paso lento de la sala, apoyándome más que de costumbre. Los huesos de las piernas me dolían demasiado, por lo que una vez acostada, saque mi caja con medicinas y me dispuse a ver que podría ingerir esta noche. Finalmente me decante por San Paracetamol, ya que si tomaba ibuprofeno podría tener problemas con la presión, además era un fármaco suave y me haría efecto, ya que habían pasado algunos años desde aquel día. Antes de acostarme, saque mis municiones desde mi mochila y las deje guardadas en un mueble, no sin antes sacar una tajada de pie de limón.

Cerré los ojos, mientras esperaba que el medicamento surtiera efecto en mi cuerpo. Estaba tapada hasta los ojos, el frío en Forks en las noches era infernal, lo que de por sí hacía estragos en mi cuerpo, pero era el precio que había decidido pagar de forma voluntaria.

La mañana llego de la misma forma en que me había dormido, rápida y sin novedad. Me levanté para ir al baño y hacer mis necesidades. Salí a la media hora después aferrándome a las manillas ahí instaladas para mi sujeción. Di un rápido vistazo a la ropa que tenía disponible, no era mucha ni variada, algunas se repetían en diseño y solamente cambiaba el color, pero esperaba que con mi primera paga en la librería poder ampliar y diversificar un poco más mi vestuario.

El día fue totalmente normal. No entraron muchos clientes, a excepción de unos escolares a preguntar el precio de algunos libros de estudio, pero me extraño que una de ellas, preguntase por un libro de literatura clásica, se veía que era una amante de las letras y quizás incomprendida por sus compañeros. Era verme en un espejo en mi adolescencia, retraída y siempre con un libro o averiguando de ellos, y sobre todo, excluida por los demás.

No pude evitar a la salida, caminar hasta la pastelería. La dependienta me sonrió al verme entrar a la misma hora del día anterior, mi pedido fue el mismo y mi felicidad la misma, era chistoso verme con una mochila llena de dulces, pero esos eran los pequeños gustos que me daba en la vida ahora.

Tomé un taxi para ir hasta casa, el chofer no fue muy amable ya que no se bajo a abrirme la puerta, lo cual fue más dificultoso al subir y acomodarme dentro más la mochila. En el interior del carro había un delicioso olor, como a pino y un toque dulce de fondo, canela tal vez. El aroma me relajo todo lo que fue el trayecto hasta casa y me dio el ánimo necesario para bajar. Allí en la puerta ya estaba esperándome Charlie quién corrió a ayudarme a descender y a acomodarme bajo su brazo. Una vez dentro de la casa, cenamos casi en silencio, a excepción de algún comentario de la comisaría de parte de Charlie, pero de la mía nada, estaba completamente en mi mundo.

La noche llego y con ello el frío y los dolores en mi cuerpo. El médico de la Universidad me había dicho que no era recomendable irme a vivir a un lugar frío ya que acentuaría más los dolores, pero no tenía otra salida, era el único lugar donde podría tratar de olvidar los sucesos ocurridos. Me tomé los calmantes y me arropé bien, esperando entrar en calor pronto y así fue como poco a poco los ojos se me cerraron.

_Corría y corría, escapando de mi agresor. Su mirada tenía una sonrisa sádica y el arma blanca que llevaba en su mano no era menor. Era muy joven como para morir asesinada, y quizás que otras cosas me haría antes. Jadeaba y no encontraba alguna calle que me llevara a un lugar seguro, me estaba costando horrores respirar y me dolía demasiado el estómago. Hasta que todo tocó fin cuando llegué a un callejón sin salida._

_-Al fin te tengo, pequeña- dijo esa voz a mi espalda. ¿Escapar? ¿De qué manera? Había llegado al final demasiado pronto, sin mis sueños por cumplir, sin ser madre, sin tener el amor de un hombre a mi lado. Sin nada y todo lo que poseía sería quitado por un maldito loco._

_-N-no me haga na-nada por favor- musité dándome la vuelta para enfrentar a mi agresor._

_-Vaya, así que eres más hermosa de lo que pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes amarillos- Creo que me voy a divertir mucho contigo antes de decirte adiós- mencionó mientras acariciaba su cuchillo con el pulgar._

_De a poco y tontamente fui acercándome hasta un cerco rodeado de tambores de basura, no era un lugar muy hermoso para morir, pero tampoco las circunstancias lo serían. El agresor también se fue acercando hasta mi cuerpo mientras se desataba el cinturón de su pantalón. A lo lejos escuche bulla, mucha y de pronto disparos. Que irónica era la vida, iba a morir por cualquiera de las dos formas. El volumen de los disparos se intensificó cada vez más, hasta que oí uno o varios, cerca de mí y luego mucho dolor en mi cuerpo. Miré a mi agresor quién estaba tendido en un charco de sangre y cerré mis ojos._

El despertador fue el que me salvo de un ataque al corazón esa mañana. Respiraba agitadamente y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sudor frío. Cada algún tiempo revivía todo el accidente, aquella terrible noche que casi me había costado la vida. Sonreí luego de unos minutos, estaba viva después de todo, mi cuerpo tendría algunas marcas de por vida, pero por lo menos respiraba y algunos de mis sueños se cumplirían.

Una vez en el trabajo, estuve más animada que de costumbre, era algo que hacía muchas veces, aparentar estar bien para esconder mi sufrimiento. En aquellos tiempos no tuve a amigos cerca que hicieran más fácil mi recuperación, sólo mi padre que viajaba a verme al hospital, por lo que siempre le sonreía para volviera cada vez más tranquilo hasta el hogar.

Ya se había transformado en un hábito pasar a la pastelería por un café y un rico pastel para disfrutar por las noches, no me preocupaba subir de peso, un poco, mejor ya que por lo menos tendría un cuerpo mucho más formado y no ser tan escuálida como lo era hoy en día.

Nuevamente abordé un taxi y el mismo olor a pino y canela de la noche anterior invadió mis sentidos, era agradable sentirlo ya que no se podía comparar a muchas cosas, pero la persona que usara una fragancia así, debía de ser muy especial.

La noche paso sin mayores incidentes, sin pesadillas gracias a Dios, por lo cual pude despertar tranquila al día siguiente y realizar mi labor más relajada. Sue se portaba de maravilla conmigo, me contaba de sus años de juventud, de su matrimonio y todo lo relacionado con la librería que pudiera hacerme falta saber en algún momento.

A la salida me dirigí despacio hasta la pastelería, se me antojaba un pie de limón con café con leche y ya iba comiéndolo en mi mente cuando vi la misma cabellera rojiza que se bajo del taxi hace unas noches dentro del local. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, ese hombre me hacía desear cosas extrañas. ¿Quién era?. Se notaba que conocía a la dependienta y hasta le hablaba con palabras cariñosas, pareciera que era un hombre amable pesé a su discapacidad que ahora a la luz artificial era más notoria.

-Buenas noches mamá que duermas bien- musitó él. Su voz era aterciopelada, hasta el punto de acariciar cada centímetro de mi piel cubierta por la ropa. Despacio se giró para ir hasta la puerta pero en su camino estaba yo mirándolo anonada. Sus facciones se endurecieron de inmediato y me dirigió un despectiva mirada, ¿Qué había hecho mal?. Con más rapidez de lo normal salió del local mientras su cara mostraba signos de dolor evidenciando más su cojera.

-Es mi hijo, perdónalo, pero a veces tiene problemas con su genio- musitó la dependienta. Ella no era la culpable de la actitud de su hijo, por lo que le dedique una sonrisa y procedí a hacer mi pedido. –Edward no siempre ha sido así, tuvo un accidente y le cuesta confiar en las personas, tenle paciencia, lo más seguro es que te lo topes por ahí… por cierto, mi nombre es Esme y ¿el tuyo?

-Bella Swan- dije mientras me desprendía de una muleta y le daba la mano.

-Un gusto conocerte Bella- repitió la señora.

-Lo mismo digo Señora Esme- mencioné respetuosamente.

-Oh cariño, solo Esme por favor- dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Salí feliz del negocio con mi pedido en la mochila, me costó un poco esperar un taxi, pero finalmente me subí a uno, que misteriosamente llevaba el mismo olor a pino y a canela en su interior, que no eran producto de un aromatizante para auto, ya que de por sí se sentía el olor a cigarrillo que emanaba del conductor. ¿Quién sería el portador de aquella fragancia tan deliciosa?.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Sería un gusto ver tu comentario en esta historia que se está formando hace poco. No te olvides de pasar por otra historia "Besos con sabor a torta".

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

**.**

Capítulo 2

.

Los días seguían trascurriendo con total normalidad, en el trabajo me iba bien y al día siguiente iba a recibir mi primer sueldo como dependienta de la librería y ya había dejado unos cuantos dólares para ir a gastarlos donde Esme.

En la librería entraron pocos clientes, por lo que pude tomarme más tiempo para almorzar, dispuse de mis muletas y salí un rato a tomar aire. Lo bueno de Forks era que al medio día no hacía un frío tan tremendo, por lo que esta hora era la más feliz para mi cuerpo. Mis pies casi me condujeron a la pastelería, es más ya estaba en la puerta y adentro podía vislumbrar la cabellera cobriza de Edward en el mesón, ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí tan temprano? Movida quizás por un acto de locura, entré en la pastelería y una gran cara de perro fue lo que me recibió en el interior.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué deseas?- preguntó su voz aterciopelada pero aun así brusca. Baje poco a poco mi mirada por su cuerpo y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó a mis labios. Cubierto por un delantal con el logo de la pastelería, se encontraba el cuerpo de Edward y su ropa lleno de restos de harina y mezcla de color amarillo, así que estaba ayudando en la pastelería y en la parte de cocina sobre todo. -¿Vas a querer algo?- dijo de manera impaciente mientras en su frente se instalaban unas arrugas de enfado.

-Eh, si bueno, dame un café chico por favor- ordené de forma nerviosa. Se movió de inmediato del mesón y fue hasta el termo a vaciar un poco de líquido en un vaso de plumavit con una previa cucharada de café, lo revolvió con una cuchara y lo dejo en el mesón.

-¿Azúcar o endulzante?- preguntó muy profesional.

-Azúcar por favor, dos- dije riendo mentalmente. Se agacho y saco detrás del mostrador un hermoso azucarero lleno flores, lo miré arqueando una ceja y su rostro se sonrojo un poco. Fue a paso lento hasta la caja balanceando su cuerpo de lado a lado y esperó allí hasta que llegue despacio para pagar, le tendí un billete y unas monedas, mientras esperaba el cambio, pude apreciar que se habían formado algunas gotas de sudor en su frente producto del dolor, a lo mejor había estado mucho tiempo en pie.

-Podrías sentarte un rato Edward, te puede hacer mal estar mucho tiempo de pie- dije en voz baja esperando a que estallara.

-Lo que yo haga o no es problema mío, si me duele es mi vida, además, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Quién te lo dijo?- murmuró con su cuerpo inclinado hacia el mío mientras sus manos se apoyaban en la orilla de la caja.

-Fue tu madre, y créeme, si no fuera por la cara de dolor que tienes no me habría dado cuenta, así que trata de ser más amable conmigo, yo también sé lo que es el dolor- dije moviendo un poco las muletas de mis brazos- Así que en este terreno somos dos conocidos.

-Nunca alguien me había hablado así- dijo mientras un suave rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas- Pero tampoco quiero que te metas en mi vida, ¿Entendido …?-.

-Bella, me llamo Bella- mencioné mientras le sonreía. Despacio fui al mesón a buscar mi café, me lo tomé a traguitos lentos siempre con su atenta mirada sobre mi maltrecho cuerpo. Despacio se fue deslizando hasta colocarse tras el mesón nuevamente sin dejar de mirarme todo el tiempo.

-¿Te vas a demorar mucho tiempo más?- preguntó de sopetón.

-Cuando me termine mi café me iré, además lo pague, ¿Algo más?- pregunté riendo por dentro.

-No, no es eso, es que debo ir a ver el horno- confesó avergonzado.

-Ops, lo siento, no te prives por mí de cumplir con lo tuyo- dije mientras él movía la cabeza y entraba por una puerta. Seguí tomando mi café tranquilamente hasta que volvió a salir con un paño secándose las manos. -¿Todo bien adentro?- pregunté.

-Sin problemas, ¿Terminaste ya?-.

-¿Desde cuándo se echa a los clientes de un negocio?- pregunté un tanto irritada con él.

-Desde que debo cerrar unos momentos para sacar las cosas del horno, limpiar, reponer los dulces para la tarde y comer un poco mientras tanto, ¿Algo más?- dijo malhumorado.

-No, ya me terminé mi café Señor Edward- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!- dijo su voz atrás mío. Llego a mi lado y caballerosamente me abrió la puerta. –Aunque tenga mal genio, aun converso algunos modales- dijo.

-Gracias- mascullé mientras salía y emprendía mi camino de vuelta a la librería con una sonrisa en la cara.

Estuve toda la tarde pensando en el comportamiento de Edward, se notaba y rectificaba a la vez lo que Esme me había dicho, que no confiaba en las persona, por lo menos yo tenía el coraje de enfrentarlo y no le tenía miedo, no sabía que le podría pasar para que reaccionara de aquella forma conmigo, pero lo intentaría averiguar de todos modos.

Casi al salir del trabajo me tuve que devolver a contestar un llamado, farfullé para mis adentros ya me iban a venir a dejar libros que estaban encargados y Sue había salido más temprano aquel día para ir al médico. Me devolví impaciente y acerque una silla para sentarme ya que me dolían las piernas y los brazos. Espere y espere, hasta que a la media hora después llego el proveedor con los libros, menos mal que estaban avisados de que era la nueva dependienta, sino, no me habrían entregado los libros; como lo reglamentario, tuve que recibir la factura y firmar un libro de comprobante. Cuando el hombre se fue, me acerque a ver las 3 cajas selladas con el logo de _"Frágil" _encima, y era raro que los libros tuvieran esta indicación, a no ser que fueran ejemplares realmente costosos monetariamente.

Salí cuando ya daban casi las 9 de la noche y el cielo estaba oscuro, solo iluminaba mi camino los postes que se encontraban en la calle. Fui hasta la pastelería y para mi sorpresa estaba Edward despachando a un cliente.

-Tan tarde por aquí, ¿No sabes lo que significa la palabra peligro?- dijo mordazmente.

-Vengo a hacer mi compra nocturna, llegaron unos libros a última hora y los tuve que recibir, por eso salí más tarde, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago- dije con un mohín.

-Yo no las he pedido, tú solita las has dado- contesto en tono burlón. Con deseos de agarrarlo a golpes con las muletas, mejor hice mi pedido, un café con leche grande, pie de limón, un pastel de yogurt y pan para la casa, lo dejo todo en una bolsa y fui hasta la caja.

-¿Tendrías la gentileza de depositar la bolsa dentro de mi mochila y cerrarla?- dije mientras se me coloreaban las mejillas.

-Como no, lo que me faltaba y yo que quería cerrar luego- dijo enojado.

-No vas a desperdiciar una hora, son solo segundos y un gesto amable no te cuesta nada con una persona inválida- dije mientras le batía coquetamente mis pestañas. Para mi sorpresa, Edward se puso rojo como la grana.

-Mujeres, se hacen valer de cualquier excusa- dijo bajito, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Estaba ya lista para dirigirme a la salida, cuando su voz me frenó- Oye Bella, ¿No pensarás irte sola a esta hora de la noche?- dijo mientras miraba el reloj el cual marcaba pasadas las 21:30.

-Bueno sí no queda otra opción- dije restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ejem…-carraspeó- Si gustas me esperas unos minutos a que cierre y te acompaño, solo si tu quieres- dijo de forma seria, lo que me tomo por sorpresa totalmente.

-Bueno, está bien, te espero- mencioné mientras me sentaba en una silla a esperarlo.

Edward, claramente no tenía prisa alguna ya que hizo el cierre de la tienda, muy, muy despacio. Llevo a un refrigerador gigante todas las sobras de pasteles del día de hoy y los guardo, lavo la loza que estaba sucia en la cocina, trapeo el piso y barrió la harina que había caído al suelo, vio los materiales que tenía para el día de mañana y anoto un ticket en un papel que había en la puerta, cerró las ventanas y saco el dinero que había en la caja, activo la alarma y con una sonrisa de agotamiento dijo:

-¡Terminé!-.

-Vaya, no hubiera imaginado que era tanto el trabajo que se hacía en una pastelería

-No sabes muchas cosas del mundo al parecer, la única respuesta que me puedo dar es que siempre has estado viviendo en una burbuja ¿Me equivocó en algo?- pronunció de manera engreída. _Imbécil _susurré para mis adentros, se creía conocer de todo, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Te equivocas joven, no me conoces en absoluto, pero siendo generosa y benevolente, puedo adelantarte que la hipótesis que te has hecho es totalmente errónea. ¿Algo más?- pregunté rápido, ya que la manecilla del reloj avanzaba cada vez más veloz.

-¡No me digas joven! Soy un hombre hecho y derecho, así que no te metas conmigo Bella- murmuró mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por la rabia.

-Que conste, yo no empecé está conversación, sino otra persona…-dije, pero antes de que pudiera rebatir y volver a la carga de nuevo volví a hablar- Edward ya es demasiado tarde debemos irnos-.

-Grrr…- gruño mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello despeinado.- Nos iremos de inmediato y que conste, solo te acompañaré hasta que encuentres un taxi, después me iré solito-. No quise contestarle, no habían razones de peso como para gastar saliva innecesariamente para hablarle a un ser tan rabioso como él.

Salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar bajo la oscuridad de la noche, sólo nos iluminaba el camino los postes en donde se encontraban las luminarias, pero el silencio entre los dos era patente. De vez en cuando se me escapaba algún gemido por lo bajo de mi garganta, hacía frío y mis huesos y cicatrices habían comenzado con su martirio nocturno, pero debía de aguantar el dolor y hacer lo posible porque no se notara demasiado en las facciones de mi rostro.

Esperamos y esperamos. Eran cerca de las 22 horas cuando consulté en mi móvil la hora, lo peor de todo era que Charlie tenía turno de noche ese día, por lo que difícilmente podría acercarse a buscarme, no me quedaba otra salida que no fuera esperar a que se dignara a pasar un condenado taxi. Habían desaparecido todos. Menos mal que andaba bien abrigada, pero habían punzadas de frío que ni siquiera la tela más térmica las podría aislar.

-¿Andas con tus medicamentos?- preguntó Edward de la nada.

-No-.

-¿Ni nada que puedas tomar para los dolores?- _¡Rayos! Se había dado cuenta de mi dolor _pensé.

-Tengo todos los medicamentos fuertes en casa, los que ando trayendo conmigo no me harían ni la menor cosquilla con este frío que hace- dije mientras miraba en reiteradas ocasiones el móvil.

22:30.

22:40.

22:50.

Nada. Ni un condenado taxi se veía en la calle. No era un día de fiesta ni tampoco había alguna celebración importante, por lo que era aún más raro que no circulara ningún vehículo, es más, desde hacía casi una hora no pasaba ni un solo vehículo, moto o lo que fuera que sirviera de transporte.

-Me cansé de esperar- dijo ofuscado Edward, su mirada era peligrosa, me dio un poco de miedo pero no lo creía capaz de hacer alguna locura. -¿Te sientes con fuerzas como para devolvernos a la pastelería?- preguntó.

-Nos demoraríamos un poco, pero creo que podría llegar bien- musité. No eran muchas cuadras, a lo sumo 5 lo que habíamos andado, pero ninguno de los dos eran un completo atleta lo que hacía más dificultoso todo.

-Vamos- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que me rodeara con su brazo la espalda, tomara una de mis muletas y empezáramos a deshacer lo andado. Dolía, por Dios como dolía, no quería llorar delante de él, pero no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más. Por fin frente a mis ojos asomó la pastelería, Edward abrió y encendió la luz desconectando la alarma de paso. Una vez adentro nos dirigimos hasta unas sillas y nos dejamos caer como sacos de papas en ellas. No lo pude evitar más y di rienda suelta a mis lágrimas, eran saladas y cálidas, de dolor y frustración, me sentía mal y estaba prácticamente con un desconocido, en un lugar solo y no sabía que podía hacer para que se me pasaran los dolores.

-¿Te apetece un café, algún dulce? Quedaron bastantes del día de hoy como para dos personas, a lo mejor te alivia un poco- lo miré y en su rostro habitaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Está bien, dame lo que quieres- dije más resignada a pasar la noche en su compañía.

-¿Te puedes mover hasta la trastienda?-.

-Mmm… veamos-. Con lentitud me levante y me apoye en mis muletas, con cuidado moví una pierna y luego otra hasta que finalmente pude caminar hasta la trastienda. El lugar era, no era como lo imaginaba, había un cómodo sofá, una televisión, una radio, varias mantas amontonadas en una silla, un sofá más pequeño y una pequeña estufa a gas.

-¿Asombrada? No es la primera vez que no pasa un taxi, antes yo conducía… pero bueno, no queda más remedio que esto, hay muchas cosas para que estés cómoda, recuéstate un rato mientras voy por algo de comer- murmuró mientras cojeaba fuertemente saliendo de la salita.

Nunca me había imaginado que tendría que quedarme encerrada con Edward, era una persona un poco antipática y sarcástica, por ende muchas veces íbamos a chocar en lo que quedara de noche hasta el amanecer. Me daba curiosidad, no lo podía negar, era un joven bastante atractivo pero se leía en sus ojos el dolor, quizás lo habían discriminado o rechazado por su cojera, a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario le daba un aspecto más rudo pero a los demás quizás no les pareciera eso precisamente. Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza mientras me tendía unos minutos en el sofá hasta que llegara Edward que estaba en la cocina.

-Volví- dijo Edward mientras empujaba un carrito con comida, no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, estaba con un delantal de la tienda muy sonriente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sofá pequeño. –Espero que sea de tu agrado lo que he preparado- mencionó mientras vertía café en unas tazones grandes. Me reincorporé más en el sofá hasta quedar sentada, un calambre me recorrió toda la espalda, lo que me hizo gemir audiblemente.

-Gracias Edward-.

-No hay de qué, siempre me sido un hombre caritativo con el prójimo desvalido- musitó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Pese a todo sonreí, y el dolor menguo un poco. –Así está mejor, que sonrías.

-Si tú supieras cuanto duele, estarías quejándote también- aclaré.

-Recuerda que tú no sabes nada de mí Bella y esto no cambia el hecho de que sea más social contigo, déjame recordarte que fueron las circunstancias que así lo quisieran, no por mi propia voluntad- recalcó con una amarga mueca.

-¿Eres bipolar?- pregunté sin más.

-No, sólo que no me gusta sociabilizar mucho con las personas, en especial con las mujeres- mencionó de manera amarga.

-Tus cambios de humor son bastante grandes y me confunden- musité mientras miraba sus ojos y trataba de buscar algún signo de comprensión por su parte.

-Es complejo Bella, por lo general reaccionó con todas las mujeres así, antes no… pero tengo que vivir el presente y lo que ello conlleva-.

-¿Algún día me contarás?- inquirí.

-Algún día, algún día- dijo más triste ahora. Era obvio que lo de su cojera lo hacía ser más esquivo, pero de ahí a mostrarse tan cambiante, era extraño.

Comimos en silencio cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos, no mantuvimos una charla, ya que algo me decía que había abierto una grieta en su pecho y él necesitaba tiempo para cerrarla. Un trueno nos hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarnos fijamente. Luego el inconfundible sonido de la lluvia.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?- preguntó de manera suave. Sus ojos estaban más serenos, hasta el punto de llegar a verse cálidos y tiernos; su cara había relajado sus facciones, ya no parecía estar enojado ni triste, algo cambió en aquellos segundos de intenso silencio entre ambos, no podría decir que era.

-No, he vivido antes en Forks, nací aquí solo que me fui a la Universidad un poco más lejos a estudiar Literatura, pero los planes que uno tiene algunas veces cambian. Contestando a tu pregunta, no me asustan las tormentas si estoy en un lugar seguro-.

-Eres extraña Bella-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No sé con seguridad, pero eres muy reservada aunque conmigo no lo parezcas. Antes de que llegaras me había formado otra imagen tuya que no me calza con lo poco y nada que te conozco, digamos que me estoy llevando muchas sorpresas- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que cualquier dolor en mi cuerpo, desapareciera.

-Tú también eres extraño- musité mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban- pero no pretendo inmiscuirme en algún asunto o tratar de averiguar de ti, hace algún tiempo atrás dije algo que trajo recuerdos no muy agradables a tu mente, por lo que he decidido andarme con cuidado contigo, no eres para nada peligroso, pero tus cambios de humor me confunden. Soy observadora y hay algo que no te tiene tranquilo, o es mi cercanía lo que te altera- dije mientras me acomodaba más en el sofá.

-Haremos algo, tú duermes en ese sillón y yo me quedo en este, pero no tengamos conversaciones profundas que abren heridas de ambos, ¿Ok?- dijo Edward.

-Me parece, además debemos convivir toda una noche y ambos estamos cansados, no tendría posibilidad de desenterrar el hacha de guerra y que me pillaras desprevenida-.

Sin más nos dividimos las mantas y cada uno se acurró en un sofá, lo caliente del abrigo amortiguo un poco el dolor de mis huesos y la comida hacía efectos tranquilizantes. Perdí la noción del tiempo y me refugié en el calor que me brindaban las mantas para descansar un poco antes de poder irme a casa por la mañana. Cerré mis ojos e intenté olvidarme del reto que me daría Charlie y el sermón por pasar la noche con un desconocido a mi lado y encerrados además. La lluvia no me dejaba tranquila, me mantuve inquieta por casi una hora y nada. Seguí concentrada en el calor y me obligué a no prestar atención al sonido del viento, los truenos y el agua que caía desde el cielo. Al rato me quede dormida pensando en unos ojos verdes.

Soñaba, pero era distinto a las pesadillas, me gustaba, alguien me acarició la espalda. De pronto alguien a quien no le veía el rostro murmuraba suave y acompasadamente en mi oído.

-_Soy peligroso, pero aun así te ansió- _musitó la voz mientras mi mente se perdía en un prado lleno de flores.

.

.

.

Gracias a Piscis A, TheDC1809 , , bea, sisi, mairim cullen, rosa perez, Cammixu, por sus comentarios y a la Dani =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

.

Capítulo 3

.

Un fuerte dolor en mi espalda fue lo que me despertó de la calidez de las mantas. Abrí un ojo primero, miré a mi alrededor y no me encontré en mi habitación, abrí el otro y volví a mirar a todos los lados. ¿Dónde estaba?. El dolor ahora se movió a mis piernas, junté las mandíbulas al notar que me atravesaba una puntada por toda la columna, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato.

-¿Bella?- susurró la voz de Edward. ¿Había pasado la noche con Edward?. Moví mis manos debajo de las mantas y comprobé que aún estaba vestida, por lo tanto no había hecho nada indecoroso con él, además, ¿Quién querría incursionar en el plano físico conmigo?. Sabía la respuesta desde algún tiempo, por ende las esperanzas eran muy pocas.

-¿Qué hora es Edward?- pregunté bien despierta ahora.

-Mmm… cerca de las 8am, ¿Te duele mucho Bella?- preguntó con voz tierna.

-Sí, el espacio es muy reducido y no ayuda a mantener una movilidad, pero desaparecerá cuando tome mis medicamentos, pero ¿tienes algo de casualidad aquí?-.

-Nada fuerte, si quieres te tomas una tableta de paracetamol- dijo mientras salía de la sala en donde estábamos. Con lentitud y chirriando los dientes me senté en el sofá, fue todo un logro y el sudor que perlaba mi frente era la prueba de ello. Despacio fui moviendo cada una de mis piernas para que no tuviera calambres o fuera a caerme cuando me fuera a parar. Estaba realizando aquellos movimientos cuando entro cojeando Edward a la estancia, con un vaso de agua y una tira de pastillas.

-Gracias- murmuré mientras aceptaba sus remedios y los ingería.

-No hay de que, ahora debemos irnos a nuestras casas. Esme debe estar por llegar y si nos pilla aquí juntos, no quiero ni pensar sus comentarios- dijo de forma triste.

Con gran valor me fui parando de a poco, de inmediato Edward fue hasta mi lado para servirme de muleta humana mientras yo tomaba las mías y recuperaba el equilibrio y fuerzas para hacer frente a la corta pero extenuante caminata que tendríamos que hacer. Solo tenía la esperanza de llegar luego a casa, tomarme mis remedios fuertes y dormir; llamaría a Sue y le diría que estaba enferma y no era mentira, la columna y piernas me dolían horrores.

Salimos lentamente de la pastelería. No se veía nadie por esa calle a esas horas de la mañana. Caminamos hasta el lugar donde la noche anterior esperamos un taxi, esperando esta vez tener mejor suerte y no tener que volver a compartir un especio reducido con él.

El auto no demoro demasiado en pasar. Subimos a él y el primer destino sería mi casa. Intenté decirle a Edward que yo pagaba una parte del trayecto, no era correcto que él corriera con todos los gastos, pero la mirada de furia que había en su bello rostro fue lo que me detuvo de inmediato.

Me baje cabizbaja del taxi, las piernas y la columna me seguían doliendo el día frío no ayudaba demasiado. Una sensación de angustia se apoderó de mi corazón, ¿por qué sucedían estas cosas?. Era raro que me afectara tanto una situación así, pero últimamente algo había cambiado y a la vez de algo carecía.

La casa estaba vacía y la patrulla no estaba estacionada en las afueras de ella. Papá aún no había llegado de su cita con su _esposa_, por lo que él no sabría de mi boca que era la primera vez que pasaba con un hombre.

Fui despacio hasta mi habitación, me quité la ropa y la dejé sobre una silla; una vez en el baño saque aquellas pastillas más fuertes y con un vaso de agua las ingerí. La cabeza de a poco comenzó a darme leves vueltas casi de inmediato. Me tendí suavemente en la cama cuando me puse el pijama y cerré los ojos entregándome al dolor de mis huesos.

-¿Bella?- preguntó un hombre a través de mi mente.

-Mmm-.

-Bella, hija, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó la voz de mi padre.

Despacio moví mi cuerpo para comprobar que no estaba atrofiado. Miré la hora en el celular y eran cerca de las 6 pm ¿tanto dormí?. Me desperecé con cuidado y con el mismo me senté en la cama, un olor dulzón inundó el ambiente seguido de uno de café más fuerte. Se me hizo agua la boca de inmediato y lo fue aún más cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Charlie con una bandeja con comida.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!- musitó. _Como si la casa fuera tan grande y pudiera perderme en ella_.

-Papá qué bueno que has llegado. ¿Cómo te fue en tu _cita_?- mencioné moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Ay por favor!- un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas-. No hubieron problemas, fue una noche tranquila, lo bueno de los pueblos pequeños es que casi nunca hay grandes inconvenientes, se puede decir que es un trabajo relajado-.

-Que bueno, y ¿a qué se debe este repentino ataque de chef? ¿No me estarás diciendo que tu cocinaste todo esto?- dije mientras evaluaba lo que traía en la bandeja.

-No, como crees hija, sabes que soy un caso perdido en estos temas; pase por la pastelería y Esme me dijo algunas de las cosas que te gustaban y te las traje. Sue llamó hace unas horas para decirte que no te preocuparas por el día de hoy y que volvieras cuando te sintieras mejor. ¿Qué paso? ¿te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, anoche me costó mucho volver a casa, no pasaban taxis y me congelé mucho- dije sin querer mencionar que el anoche en realidad era "mañana" pero sólo era una "omisión".

-Aaaah- fue todo lo que murmuró y se retiro de la habitación dejándome la bandeja en la cama.

Una porción de tarta de yogurth me miraba con miedo, la acompañaban unas exquisitas galletas o mejor dicho por el tamaño unos galletones de almendras con miel y un tazón de café con leche. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida para mitigar el dolor?.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió lento, muy lento. Una tenue llovizna caía en las afueras de la casa haciendo que la misma fue bastante triste. No se oía mucha actividad por la casa a excepción de la televisión que sonaba en el comedor; Charlie debía de estar viendo las noticias o alguna película. En mi habitación contemplada el cielo sin adornos ni estrellas fluorescentes que iluminaran mis noches, era un tanto monótona y ya no se asemejaba a la que un día fue llena de color y objetos propios de una chica de mi edad; llena de libros, las paredes de un color blanco que no reflejaba nada, el cobertor oscuro y el escritorio de un aspecto más bien formal. No habían muchas señales de que allí dormía una joven, ni siquiera los típicos posters de sus bandas de música favoritas, al contrario era un espacio totalmente apagado y carente de luz y color.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que ir a cumplir mis labores. Me levanté temprano y me vestí con ropa abrigadora y salí de la casa. Tomé un taxi en esta ocasión que paso de inmediato y llegué sin contratiempos a la librería. Sue ya se encontraba adentro revisando las cajas por las cuales me había quedado hasta tarde y eran las causantes de que por primera vez en mi vida hubiera dormido con un hombre.

-Hola Sue buenos días- musité alegremente.

-¡Bella muchacha! Qué alegría verte de nuevo, ¿estás mejor ya?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto, fue solo que pase mucho tiempo a la intemperie esperando un taxi y eso afecto mis huesos- dije malhumorada. Solo quería que llegara el día en el cual el dolor remitiera por completo y poder así siquiera comenzar a hacer una vida normal, no era pedirle mucho a la vida, ¿o sí?.

-Tienes que cuidarte Bella, si tienes algún inconveniente no dudes en llamarme a mí al móvil o a alguno de nuestros vecinos, ninguno dudaría en prestarte ayuda, en especial Esme. ¿Te llevas bien con ella, no?-.

-Sí, es una señora muy dulce, no sólo porque trabaja en una pastelería, sino por cómo es como persona, tiene demasiada estima a las personas y carece de tacto que le falta a algunas personas-.

-¿Conociste mejor a Edward?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tan solo un poco, pero sigue sin caerme bien- musité recordando lo que podría llamarse amabilidad a la forma en que Edward me había tratado hace una noche.

-Debes conocerlo Bella, él al igual que tú ha sufrido mucho y algo lo cambió, no me quiero arriesgar a decir que fue para siempre, sino que está en un cambio, en una etapa pero desgraciadamente se quedo pegado en el, no avanza, siento que no mira su futuro- dijo pensativamente.

-¿Le paso algo grave?- susurré mientras la curiosidad empezaba a salir por mi mente.

-Sí, algo lo cambió demasiado, pero es solo él quien debe contarte, no es fácil y no hay una versión 100% cierta, solo circulan muchos rumores, pero los que hemos estado ahí con él, sabemos mucho más de lo que habla la gente- dijo.

-Espero algún día poder entenderlo- dije mientras un cliente llegaba a la librería, cortando así mi conversación con Sue esa mañana.

A la hora de almuerzo, decidí ir a un restaurante que había cerca en donde por lo que me había contado Sue, servían unas exquisitas pastas. Cuando entré, algunas personas me miraron extrañadas, era típico, si no me conocían, lo primero que hacían era compadecerse de una persona discapacitada, sin pensar que sus miradas eran de aquellas que rompían el alma.

Realicé mi pedido que en pocos minutos estuvo servido en mi mesa. Lo acompañaba con un jugo natural ya que no tenía ganas de alguna bebida. Poco a poco había dejado de ser el centro de atención del lugar, por lo que pude disfrutar de un almuerzo más relajado.

Volví a la librería y me encontré con una nota de Sue diciendo que volvía dentro de unas horas y que si no llegaba temprano cerrara solamente el local. Otra vez sola en el trabajo. Otra de las tantas veces en las que la soledad y el silencio eran amigos y compañeros.

Los clientes que acudieron en la tarde eran simpáticos: un niño buscando libros de cuentos junto a una madre que quería libros de cocina, un padre solicitando un libro sobre embarazos y nombres de bebé, y la última visita que no me esperaba, Esme.

Vestía con jeans, una polera, zapatillas y un enorme abrigo de color azul sobre sus hombros, lo que no le quitaba en absoluto el atractivo de mujer que tenía, al contrario la hacía verse mucho más cercana.

-Hola Bella- dijo alegremente.

-Hola Señora Esme- musité.

-Sólo Esme, Bella no hay necesidad de más formalidades- dijo. –He pensado que mientras venía a ver unos encargos que le hice a Sue podía aprovechar de traerte un trozo de queque- mencionó mientras depositaba envuelto entre servilletas un gran trozo de queque. Mi estómago bailó de alegría en mi interior.

-No tenías porque molestarte en traerme nada, sabes que paso a la salida fielmente a comprar alguna provisión para la noche- dije con una sonrisa. Y era cierto, sus delicias dulces, alguna de preparación simple y otras un poco más elaboradas me habían conquistado plenamente.

-No es molestia alguna- dijo mientras miraba para todos los lados. -¿Sabes si llegó mi pedido?- preguntó algo entusiasta.

-Si me pudieras decir que es, me sería mucho más fácil reconocerlo ya que hace unos días llegaron varios pedidos-.

-¡Oh claro! Se trata de unos libros de música clásica, más bien de compositores que encargué hará unos meses y Sue me confirmó que ya estaban aquí- respondió emocionada.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en mi mente… ¡Las cajas de frágil!, allí deberían de estar. Fui hasta un lado de la tienda y empecé a ver que decía cada caja en la etiqueta, por suerte era solo la segunda así que con cuidado con un corta cartón saque los embalajes plásticos y adhesivos que la cubrían. En el interior dentro de unas bolsas anti golpes estaban protegidos algunos libros de música, por lo que deduje que eran ellos los cuales buscaba.

Lentamente volví a mi posición normal, me afirmé bien en las muletas y fui dando paso por paso hasta donde me esperaba Esme, quién se entretenía leyendo el catálogo con las últimas novedades que llegarían el próximo mes.

-¿Son estos?- pregunté algo cansada.

-¡Oh sí!- respondió mientras sus ojos reflejaban la emoción por verlos en sus manos.

-¿Los quieres para regalo?-.

-Sí por favor, en papel de hombre- contestó suavemente. Honestamente me provocaba curiosidad saber quién era el destinatario de semejantes obras, no tanto solo porque no cualquier persona se podía dar el lujo de gastar tanto dinero en ellas, sino que debería ser alguien totalmente apasionado por la música el que los quisiera.

Envolví el pedido que me hizo Esme en tres papeles distintos; uno con relojes de cadena en tonos café, otros con veleros en tonos azules y el último un papel plateado al que coroné con un moño de cinta azul, éste era un toque mío más que nada, ya que sentía predilección por el papel plateado en contraste con el azul.

Pronto quede sola de nuevo en la librería, pero por lo menos, había hecho feliz a un cliente y no tuve queja alguna de mi desempeño. Esto era algo que también cuidaba mucho, no en todas partes era bien visto que alguien con defectos te atendiera, era un constante miedo a perder mi puesto de trabajo, por lo que me fijaba en si el cliente se iba contento o no. Nunca sabías cuando alguno de ellos podía presentar quejas con tu jefe y estar de patitas en la calle al día siguiente, aunque sabía que Sue no era así, era el miedo, la cruz, el estigma que cargaba cada día de mi vida.

Mi jefa no volvió por lo demás. Cerca de las 20:00 horas comencé a realizar el proceso de cierre de tienda, sólo que me costaba horrores barrer con la escoba ya que requería mucho equilibrio de mi parte usando solo una muleta, no era imposible, pero si difícil. En fin, era parte del trabajo y con orgullo y más lentitud lo llevaba a término.

Salí de la tienda bien abrigada, a la distancia parecería un oso polar caminando, pero lo que importaba era mi comodidad no la del resto, además no era masoquista como para sufrir dolores gracias al frío en mi sano juicio y con mi propio consentimiento.

Llegué a mi destino nocturno, en donde estaba _él_ nuevamente. ¿Sería su trabajo permanente aquí? ¿No le importarían los rumores que circulaban o las lenguas viperinas?. Era claro que no, ya que seguí allí y al parecer no se inmutaba con nada, a simple vista era un hombre que tenía hielo en sus venas.

-Hola buenas noches- musitó con aquella voz aterciopelada que tenía, era hermosa, pero dejaba de serlo cuando veías el ceño fruncido en su frente.

-Hola- dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-¿Qué vas a querer esta noche?- preguntó serio y sin una pizca de humor.

-Café con leche, una porción de queque y una de tartaleta de frutillas- dije mientras observaba que de la última solo quedaban 2 solitarios trozos.

Con rapidez armó mi pedido y lo dejo listo en una bolsa, a excepción del café que estaba con un cartón para no quemarme con los dedos. Se dirigió con la velocidad que podían dar sus piernas hasta la caja, en donde me esperaba entre gruñidos.

No había nada amable ni dulce en sus facciones, era un hombre muy cambiante, rara vez lo había visto reír por lo que si alguna vez llegaba a presenciar el milagro, me consideraría una mujer afortunada y contada entre pocas.

Una vez pagado, me debatí entre decirle que pusiera la bolsa en la mochila que llevaba o hacerlo yo misma aunque me demorara mucho tiempo más. No pensé mucho en la primera ya que su forma de actuar me había dejado claro que quería que me marchara luego. Hice de a poco los intentos de apoyar una muleta en el mostrados y empezar a deslizar la mochila, cuando un gruñido me paralizó por completo: en segundo estaba a mi lado depositando mi bolsa dentro de la mochila y cerrándola sin más palabras de por medio.

-Gracias- musité mientras me acomodaba las muletas para ir hacia la puerta. Pero él ya estaba tendiéndola para mí abierta.

Sus ojos se veían atormentados por algo, no podría decir si era culpabilidad por la forma en la que actuaba conmigo o por alguna situación anterior a mi arribo a la tienda, parecía estar a punto de explotar, pero aún así conservaba algunos gestos de caballerosidad ante nada.

-No te preocupes, puedo ser un ogro, pero aún conservo vestigios de humanidad y caballerosidad- dijo mientras buscaba con su mirada la mía.

Y lo sentí por primera vez todo junto. Miedo. Deseo. Frustración. Rabia. Dolor. Pena.

Su mirada me traspasaba hasta lo más recóndito de mi corazón. Sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y éstas se coloreaban producto de su escrutinio. Un tambor tocaba música en mi caja torácica por lo que debía escucharse a lo lejos.

Él no estaba muy diferente a mí. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, su ceño más fruncido que nunca, las mejillas antes pálidas rojas como tomates, pero de su boca no salían palabras. Se hizo hacia atrás dejando más espacio para que yo saliera. La magia había sido rota por _él._

Me afirmé con más fuerzas en mis muletas y salí a la fría calle. Tras de mí sentí cerrarse la puerta, pero no volví la vista atrás. El enemigo había ganado por esta vez.

La parada de autos estaba vacía de nuevo, rogaba para mis interiores que no volviera a ocurrir lo de noches atrás, pero la suerte quiso otra cosa ya que casi de inmediato apareció un vehículo que me llevo hasta la tranquilidad de mi casa.

Charlie aún no había llegado, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra en preparar algo. Un estofado con ensalada fue lo que se me ocurrió y una taza de café. Al pasar las horas me fui a acostar, mi padre era mayor ya como para calentarse el solo la comida.

Con cuidado fui por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, estaba cansada como para darme una ducha, por lo que comí un trozo de tartaleta de frutillas con leche que había preparado en casa.

Algo había cambiado aquella tarde.

Me acosté después de pensar unos momentos en lo que sucedió con Edward. No entendía sus razones ni actitudes para conmigo, yo no era la culpable de sus desgracias ni algo por el estilo, al contrario, recién lo venía conociendo y estaba pagando la culpa de otra persona. ¿Por qué él me hacía esto? ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a ser feliz, nadie iba a darme una oportunidad en la vida?. Densas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, ¡un hombre!, un malaventurado hombre me hacía llorar, un desconocido para mí. Cerré mis ojos y el sueño me venció de inmediato.

Esa fue la primera noche que lloré por un hombre en mi vida.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentario y espera. Cualquier duda la responderé en cuanto pueda. Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**.**

Estaba confusa respecto a mis sentimientos a Edward. Si partía del hecho que me era en su totalidad un desconocido, era más preocupante la situación. Daba miedo empezar a darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, podría perder más que una mirada y un te quiero no dicho si llegaban a un puerto más seguro y éstos no encontraban algo a lo que afiatarse. Además no me gustaba para nada el hecho de llorar por un hombre, lo encontraría más justo si los sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero esto, no tenía nombre de mi parte…era algo confuso.

No me gustaba mostrar de por sí mis sentimientos a las demás personas, era algo impropio en mi ser, de por sí muy controlado, era el producto de años de malas amistades y últimamente malos tratos nacidos de discriminaciones por mi condición. Ya no recordaba cuantas personas habían traicionado mi confianza hasta dejarla hecha añicos en el suelo, en la primaria, secundaria, más lo peor y más fuerte sucedió en la Universidad.

Riley. Un nombre con cinco letras. Un nombre que encerraba el carácter y virtud del dueño de mis pensamientos, el chico que me gustaba. Infructuosos fueron mis intentos por acercarme a él, vanas fueron mis esperanzas que terminaron en el suelo cuando vi como sus labios rojos hacían contactos apasionadamente con los de una morena.

Llevaba algunos semestres prendada de él, me lo topaba especialmente en la biblioteca y a veces nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero era solo un contacto visual… hasta que sucedió el accidente, en el que me vi privada de aquellas muestras de indulgencia y futuro posible de una relación aunque fuera amistosa o lo que sobrara que dejaba la morena. Más, de un día para otro ya no lo volví a ver ni en la biblioteca ni en el campus.

Dolía recordar aquel tiempo, pero había derramado demasiadas lágrimas ya en su momento y teniendo como única compañera mi almohada, ya que las amigas… escaseaban o eran sólo unas interesadas que me buscaban para realizar los trabajos que no entendían o me usaban como pañuelo de lágrimas de sus numerosas relaciones, algo que jamás fue recíproco hacia mi persona, ni antes ni después del accidente.

Pero la vida era tan compleja. Sabía que fácilmente podría llegar a entregar mi corazón a Edward, no estaba segura si sería amor a primera vista, sin embargo el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pasar y tomarlo a la ligera. Edward era un hombre tan perfecto, de lo poco que lo conocía era el chico ideal, caballero, guapo, con carácter… todo lo que una mujer esperaría como regalo de Dios. No le daba una mayor importancia a su cojera, al contrario, le daba una mayor hombría a mi juicio, algo que quizás las demás mujeres no veían en él.

También me daba curiosidad lo que me señaló Sue de su accidente que se mantenía con tan reservado recelo, pero sabía que ella no me diría nada, tampoco era educado ir y preguntarle a Edward de sopetón por ello, sería una intrusa… salvo que me hiciera su amiga primero que nada, quizás si me ganará su confianza podría intentar algo más. Pero, ¿quién querría estar con una inválida?.

Seguí con mi día en la librería con normalidad. Mis pensamientos los dejaría guardados por algunas horas y después reflexionaría sobre ellos en la plenitud de mi habitación. Pocos clientes entraron por lo cual pude hojear a mis anchas un libro de economía que había llegado por encargo, "Mankiw" se titulaba el ejemplar. En el se definían conceptos básicos de economía, fórmulas y ejemplos de situaciones que se podían aplicar en la vida diaria.

A la salida del trabajo, cogí las cuentas que estaban en la entrada y las deposité en un cajón destinado a ello, volví a la puerta para salir y una vez fuera emprendí el camino para la parada del taxi. La noche estaba un poco cálida, algo extraño en Forks, pero era un hecho que mis huesos lo agradecían, quizás no tendría que tomar tantos calmantes para mitigar el dolor.

El chirrido de un auto deteniéndose rápidamente alertó mis sentidos. Un taxi frenó y de él descendió un hombre con abrigo negro que cojeaba notoriamente, _Edward_ me dije inmediatamente. Por la hora, deduje que iba a cerrar la pastelería o hacer turno de noche, ya que lo veía en diversas ocasiones en ella, por lo que la idea de un turno no era del todo equivocada. Seguí observándolo mientras caminaba en dirección a la pastelería y observé con verdadero deleite cuando entró en ella.

Camine rápido, a mí modo, hasta llegar a la pastelería. En el interior estaba Esme, por lo que me decepcioné un poco ya que no era quien esperaba que me atendiera allí. Hice mi pedido habitual, cancelé y me marché silenciosamente. Esperé un taxi, que me condujo rápidamente a mi hogar, en donde me sorprendí al notar que la patrulla estaba fuera de la casa.

-¿Papá?- musité al entrar en la casa.

-En la cocina Bells- gritó mi padre.

Me dirigí hasta ese lugar, dejando antes con cuidado mi mochila con comida en un sillón que había en la entrada de la casa. Charlie estaba en la cocina, sacando una humeante comida del microondas, demasiado elaborada para ser invención suya por lo demás.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa comida?- murmuré preocupada de que hubiese sido producto de sus grandes dotes culinarias.

-¡Oh esto! Lo adquirí en un nuevo almacén que hay cerca de la comisaría- dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban suavemente. Sospechoso me dije, pero lo dejaría pasar.

El resto de la cena fue una conversación trivial, sobre nuestro día a día y los sucesos que pasaban en él. Se sorprendió cuando le mencioné superficialmente el asunto de Edward y noté como una mueca se formaba en sus facciones.

-Lo que le paso a ese chico no tiene nombre, aunque es algo muy personal y es un pacto más menos lo que hay entre los habitantes sobre no hablar mucho de él ya que la familia quedó notoriamente herida- dijo con voz apagada.

-¿O sea que no puedo saber lo que paso?- pregunté desilusionada.

-No me corresponde a mí contarte pequeña- dijo mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

Estaba claro que tanto misterio en torno a Edward no me ayudaba en nada a disminuir mi sana curiosidad por él, pero tampoco sabía cómo preguntarle sin ser mal educada. En mi propia habitación acompañada de mi café con leche ojeaba un diario que había en la entrada de la casa y lo había llevado conmigo; el mundo estaba tan raro y cruel que daba hasta susto leer cada noticia en el papel y más si investigabas en internet.

La semana transcurrió con total normalidad en la librería, a veces llegaban unos libros un tanto extraños como pedidos, pero cada cliente tenía gustos distintos, mientras leyeran las cosas correctas, a mí me enriquecía como persona.

No había vuelto a ver a Edward en toda esa semana ni a tener noticias suyas por parte de su madre, lo cual me tenía enferma de la preocupación, ¿y si le hubiese pasado algo? ¿y si estaba enfermo?, pero no podía ir y preguntar de ese modo, además temía delatar mis sentimientos de alguna forma si consultaba con Esme, por lo cual debí quedarme callada y con la curiosidad rondando mi mente.

Aquella mañana, la que encabezaba una nueva semana de trabajo, me sentí un poco más contenta conmigo misma. Al mirarme en el espejo después de la ducha, pude ver que las cicatrices que había en mi estómago estaban ya más blancas que al principio y ese color rojizo de los primeros meses casi había desaparecido de mi cuerpo, la más notoria era la de la operación para sacarme las 2 balas que se habían incrustado en mi interior…suspiré y seguí recorriendo mi cuerpo.

No había tenido la misma suerte con aquella bala en mi columna, que por poco y me dejaba inválida; era la más notorio en el inferior de mi espalda, donde más se notaba el injerto de piel que había allí y la casi invisible diferencia de piel, de mi espalda y del trozo de piel de la pierna que habían tenido que colocar en ese lugar. Por supuesto que la cicatriz de la pierna ya casi ni se notaba, había sido un trabajo de relojería el desarrollado por los cirujanos quienes habían puesto un implante ficticio en mi pierna para que creciera piel en torno a él y tener con que cubrir la pequeña porción de espalda que se había visto dañada por el accidente.

Deje de ver todas las imperfecciones que había en mi cuerpo y me vestí con normalidad. Pantalones una talla más grande y un sweater suelto que no se pegara de ningún modo a mi piel, me hizo sentir yo nuevamente y no ese ser con un daño psicológico que había sido hace algunos meses.

En la librería me esperaba una sonriente Sue con una caja a su lado, esa mañana debería de ir a hacer una entrega personal al contable de ella sobre unos tomos de sociedades y Normas Internacionales de Contabilidad (NIC).

Con el pedido dentro de mi mochila me encamine esa fría mañana hasta el centro del pueblo en donde se hallaba un edificio más moderno que el resto o no tan antiguo como los demás, con aspecto de albergar en su interior las oficinas de una importante empresa. En la recepción pedí hablar con el contable y la mujer sonriente que me atendió me condujo hacia el ascensor dándome la indicación de bajar en el quinto piso a ir a la oficina número 14.

Golpeé con cuidado y esperé a su apareciera el Señor Cullen como rezaba la placa en la puerta. Escuché unos fuertes pasos al otro lado de la puerta y apareció un gran hombre de cabello oscuro y un rostro muy infantil.

-¿El señor Cullen?- pregunté un tanto intimidada por su porte.

-¿Con cuál de los señores Cullen?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-El contador- dije esperando no haberme equivocado.

-Estás en el lugar correcto- dijo muy sonriente mientras me dejaba pasar. –Yo soy Emmett Cullen, el preferido de mamá, el más grande y guapo de la familia como te darás cuenta- dijo en tono bromista. -¿Con quién tengo el gusto pequeña?-.

-Isabella Swan, pero si gustas llámame Bella- dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh la pequeña Bella, según lo que me comentó Jazz Jazz eres la ayudante de Sue en la librería- afirmó mientras me tomaba suavemente del brazo hasta llevarme a un pequeño salón con sillones. Di gracias a Dios que eran más altos de lo normal, por ende no me costaría tanto levantarme después. Con cuidado fui descendiendo hasta sentarme mientras Emmett estaba al lado mío mirándome preocupado.

-Fue desconsiderado de mi parte un sillón, la próxima vez será una silla más alta para que no te cueste tanto. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, gracias- musité mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban.

-Y bien, que te trae por acá Belly Bells. ¿Gustas un café, leche, jugo, alguna cosa?- preguntó.

- Café con tres de azúcar- dije haciendo notar mi gusto por lo dulce.

-Una chica dulce por lo que veo- dijo mientras se dirigía a un teléfono y llamaba encargando café, leche y unos pastelitos. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que depositaban en una mesita pasteles pequeñitos con diferentes formas, galletitas y unas hermosas tazas de porcelana. Se me hizo agua la boca al ver todo eso esperando por mí.

Emmett sirvió el café en dos tazas y le agregó a la suya leche, por lo cual hice lo mismo con mi taza y añadí el azúcar. Tomé un pastel y gemí para mis adentros, el envoltorio era de la pastelería de Esme.

-¿Esme realiza pastelería fina?- pregunté con curiosidad, ya que en su pastelería siempre había visto productos con una elaboración más general que nada.

- Sí, cuando se le encarga sobre todo, pero siempre realiza para sus hombres, los chicos Cullen, aunque Jasper no tiene nuestro apellido, decidimos adoptarlo como hermano, ¿no te parece maravilloso Belly Bells?-.

-Claro, él es abogado y con quién realice los trámites para que me contrataran- dije recordando el joven silencioso que era Jasper sin dejar de ser atractivo.

- Sí ese es Jasper, tiene su oficina en este edificio también y algunos días trabaja en una del pueblo, que creo que es a esa donde fuiste por tus papeles. Bueno aparte de esta hermosura de hombre que tienes enfrente tuyo, también en este piso hay otro Cullen. Y papi que trabaja en un hospital y tiene su propia consulta. Mami tiene su pastelería y nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Es muy simpática Esme, ya soy cliente frecuente de su local-.

-No me extrañaría, mami siempre conquista a las personas por su estómago- mencionó mientras comenzaba a sonar su celular. –Permíteme unos segundos- dijo mientras se alejaba por la puerta por donde había entrado.

Investigué la estancia donde estaba, habían trofeos de lo que parecía la época universitaria suya, fotos familiares en donde abundaban las de él con una hermosa rubia, una de Edward, Jasper y él, y otra donde salía toda la familia junto a una chica bajita de pelo negro.

Se notaba el lujo en las paredes sin ser exagerado, además de un gusto exquisito por la decoración del ambiente, de tonos cafés por la madera, las cortinas en color vino tinto, daban un aspecto de estar en una casa señorial muy linda.

-¿Te gusto la decoración?- preguntó su voz.

-Es hermosa, quien la hizo tiene muy buen gusto- mencioné educadamente.

-Fue producto de la Duende, a ella le encanta la moda y decoración, así que se divierte en estas oficinas, espero que la puedas conocer pronto, de seguro serán grandes amigas- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Lástima que yo no me fiara de las personas tan rápido, sino sería una hermosa posibilidad encontrar una amiga en con quien conversar.

-Bueno, ahora te entrego lo que te mando Sue, de seguro tienes mucho que hacer- dije rápidamente, saqué de mi mochila los libros que había encargado y entregándoselos.

-Esto es excelente, ¿sabías que hace algunos años se adoptaron medidas para que la contabilidad fuera llevaba de modo global de la misma forma?. Cuando cada país llevaba su sistema independiente y estás empresas debían mandar información a otros países se producían desacuerdos entre las empresas, se decidió hacerlo un idioma más global, y necesito actualizarme en cuanto a algunos temas, ya que llevo la información de algunas empresas en Seattle y otras de mayor tamaño en Washington D.C., ¿lindo cierto?- dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas de arriba y abajo sin perder el brillo en la mirada.

-Tengo nulos conocimientos contables- admití con vergüenza de mi parte.

-Tranquila, lleva su tiempo aprender, ¿no es tu campo cierto las matemáticas?- preguntó sonriente.

-No, para nada, estudié literatura en la universidad, los ramos matemáticos los pase con ayudantías y clases extras, es como si parte de mi cerebro estuviera atrofiado a los números- dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Cada persona tiene su fuerte, creo que te llevarías bien con Jazz, a él le encanta leer libros aparte de los de derecho, es como un ratón de biblioteca mi pobre hermano, creo sinceramente que un día las polillas saldrán de sus textos antiguos y se lo van a devorar- dijo con una carcajada.

Y reí, con una carcajada limpia, fresca y sincera, reí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Vislumbré que había algo más que ese horizonte negro que tenía pintado en mi mente, me pude ver de manera distinta, superando todas las trabas que el camino me pusiera en la vida, me vi feliz al final del túnel.

Cerca de una hora en total estuve riendo y conversando con Emmett, hablamos de su familia y me fue explicando por las fotos que habían en ese salita, quiénes eran las personas allí presentes en las fotografías y que representaban.

La hermosa rubia que salía con él, era su novia, Rosalie y estaban juntos desde que se conocieron en la universidad, me alegre enormemente por él de que tuviera a su lado alguien que lo quisiera por cómo era con los demás.

Jasper era novio de la chica bajita de cabello negro, Alice quién era un torbellino para las compras y le gustaba jugar con sus hermanos a ser sus "Ken" personales. Era extraño por lo que me contaba Emmett como dos personas tan diferentes como Jasper y Alice estuvieran juntos, siendo el primero tan reservado y la segunda tan espontánea.

Y fue una sorpresa enterarme de que Edward era su hermano mayor y uno de los cabezas de la familia, después de su padre que era médico. No ahondó mucho en la historia personal de Edward, lo que me frustró un poco, ya que era de quién más quería saber.

El teléfono nos interrumpió nuevamente y supe que se había acabado la conversación al ver que sus facciones se ponían serias luego de estar siempre sonriente, algo de importancia había pasado y debía de dejarme, lo supe antes de que me lo confirmara.

-Bells, lo siento pero el deber me llama. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras en esta oficina y en la familia, así que no dudes en contar con la protección de Papá Oso en cuanto la necesites, ¿está bien hija mía?- preguntó serio.

-Ya papi- dije sonriendo mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme suavemente y se dirigía conmigo hasta la salida de su despacho.

Sentí el golpe detrás de mí de la puerta al cerrarse y me sentí un poco triste, no era una persona que recibiera de lleno muchas dosis de alegría ni buenos ratos, pero debía de reconocer que realmente la había pasado excelente.

Con un poco de curiosidad inspeccioné el resto del pasillo. La oficina de Jasper estaba cerrada y no se oía ningún sonido procedente de ella, probablemente no estaba o andaba trabajando en la oficina del pueblo la cual yo conocía.

De la última oficina del fondo se escuchaba una pieza de música clásica, Claro de Luna de Debussy resonaba por toda la estancia. Deje que el sonido me llenara de a poco los sentidos y me fui introduciendo a un mundo de sueños y dulzura, en donde unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas me miraban con algo más que simpatía. Fueron mágicos esos minutos, pero se vieron terminados al mismo tiempo que la melodía se extinguía detrás de la puerta. Un suspiro salió de mi boca y la realidad volvió a mí. Con cuidado fui caminando hacia el ascensor del quinto piso, en donde no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que no fueran mis muletas y pasos sobre el inmaculado piso.

No me percaté de quién era la placa que estaba en la última oficina, estaba en mi mundo de sueños, por lo que me sorprendí escuchar un grito gutural cuando se cerraban las puertas del ascensor con el nombre de "Emmett".

Salí rápidamente del edificio y fui relajando mi paso hasta hacerlo casi lento, muchas veces se me olvidaba que si caminaba rápido, me dolería la espalda y tendría que llenarme de medicamentos en más de lo que me había recetado el doctor.

Una vez en la librería descansé y seguí mi trabajo normalmente, sin preocupaciones mayores. Pero fui gratamente sorprendida cuando entró un grupo de niños con las párvulos, era demasiada tierna la imagen de verlos a todos de la manito o agarrados de sus delantales de colores. En sus cuellitos llevaban una credencial con su nombre, pero me llamó la atención un niño que tenía escrito el nombre de "Eddie" en ella. "Eddie" era comúnmente el diminutivo de Edward.

Las parvularias reían de las ocurrencias de los niños y les contaban cosas acerca de lo que era una librería y quién era yo. Miré un cuaderno en el mesón y vi una nota de Sue:

"_Viene un curso de un jardín infantil… se me olvidó decirte que estaba agendada su visita hacía un mes. En el primer cajón te dejo unos libritos para colorear para ellos. Espero que no tengas problemas con los pequeños. Besos… Sue"._

Los niños no hacían problemas, al contrario algunos se acercaron a darme un regalo que fabricaron en el jardín, un pequeño dibujo en una hoja de un libro coloreado de distintos colores por ellos. Gustosamente los fui recibiendo y colocando en el mesón de forma cuidadosa para que cada uno se notara en su plenitud.

Las maestras vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, no porque se fuera a quebrar algo, sino porque el grupo contaba con algunos pequeños que eran más traviesos que otros y podían tomar un libro como arma de guerra, la idea me asustaba un poco ya que algunos libros pesaban bastante y no quería heridos tan pequeños.

Cerca de una hora estuvieron presente los niños, habían hecho juegos, preguntas, y en cada una de las actividades estaba incluida aunque participada detrás del mostrador por miedo a caerme si no estaba con las muletas o por pegarle a alguno sin querer con ellas. Antes de irse formaron una fila y le entregue los libritos para colorear a una de las parvularias para que se los repartiera. Con un "Adiós tía Bella" fueron saliendo de la manito cada uno de la librería.

Ahora, sin clientes, me di cuenta de que muchos libros estaban desordenados y en lugares equivocados, algunos de los dibujos que me traían estaban descansando en el suelo, más que seguro de aquellos que no me lo entregaron.

Con cuidado salí con las muletas desde detrás del mesón a ordenar los libros. En la parte inferior del estante más alejado a la puerta se encontraban dos libros pesados en el suelo, armándome de valor fui hasta ellos; despacio bajé pero el equilibrio me falló en ese entonces; un grito salió de mi garganta y otro grito resonó en la estancia, caía poco a poco al suelo, unos brazos me sostuvieron, un gemido de dolor salió al aire, cerré los ojos y aterricé sobre una superficie blanda que no era la que esperaba.

-Mmm…¡ay!- dijo esa voz debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y me topé con un rostro conocido.

-¿Edward?- pregunté confundida.

-No, el viejito pascuero en persona- dijo con una mueca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Estar en el suelo, ¿no te parece?- musitó lleno de ironía.

-No era a eso a lo que me refería, lo sabes perfectamente, podrías ser más educado- dije enojada.

-En otras circunstancias Bella, pero me duele la pierna, ¿podrías salir de encima de mi cuerpo?- preguntó mientras el calor inundaba mis mejillas.

Despacio me quite de su cuerpo, me apoyé en un estante y me impulsé hasta sentarme bien, jadeé buscando aire, ya que el esfuerzo hecho me había dejado sin oxígeno en los pulmones prácticamente.

Más rápido que yo, se sentó Edward a mi lado mientras el sudor perlaba su frente, estaba claro que no era de esos hombres que mostraban sus sentimientos a los demás abiertamente. Lo miré cuidadosamente mientras se tocaba su pierna, con la que cojeaba y se daba lo que a mí me pareció un masaje sobre ella.

-¿Qué miras?- ladró mirándome enojado.

-A ti, dado que andas con traje y nunca te había visto vestido de esa forma- dije ya que mientras se masajeaba noté que su ropa era mucho más formal de lo que vestía.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso nunca has visto un hombre que cojea con traje?- ladró nuevamente.

-He visto hombres mucho más guapos y amables que tú, hasta hombres en silla de rueda mucho más simpáticos que tú, ¿quieres que te los describa más?- pregunté mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cien.

-No gracias- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el estante y se impulsaba sujetándose su pierna. No pase por alto el gemido que escapo de su boca cuando estuve totalmente en pie.

-¿Tendrías la gentileza de ayudar a pararme?- pregunté mientras trataba de que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, pero fue en vano.

-Grrr… podemos caernos los dos nuevamente- dijo mientras se aferraba a un estante con una mano y con la otra me envolvía la cintura. Contó hasta tres y me levantó no sin chirriar los dientes, me aferré al estante y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho por el dolor de levantarme tan rápido. No iba a llorar ni a mostrar mayor debilidad frente a Edward.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que sus brazos me volvieron a rodear por la espalda y me acercaron a su cuerpo, la calidez y aroma que desprendía era exquisita. Sentí un peso en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que era la suya que reposaba en la mía mientras descansaba sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras escuchaba los alocados latidos de su corazón tras la chaqueta y camisa que cubrían su torso. Era tan fuerte y varonil, su esencia se colaba por mi nariz y hacía estragos en mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta rodeé más su cintura con sus brazos acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Quería tenerlo ahí, siempre para mí, cariñoso y atento, sin ese sarcasmo que dominaba sus palabras y hacía que su voz de terciopelo cobrara un matiz más duro, demostrando su cinismo frente a las personas. Así, a mi lado quería tenerlo para siempre.

No notaba de su parte rechazo ni asco por mí, al contrario, el agarre de sus brazos se había afianzado mucho más, era… como si no quisiera dejarme ir de su lado. Como si me aceptara por como yo era.

-Bella- murmuró suavemente.

-¿Mmm…?- musité yo.

-¿Estás mejor ya? ¿te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupado mientras mi burbuja se rompía a medida de que iba soltando mis brazos y separándose de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Me duele un poco, pero se me pasará en cuanto tome mis medicamentos. ¿No te ayude mucho con tu pierna, cierto?- le pregunté, ya que recordaba que a él tampoco le convenía hacer mucha fuerza.

-No ayudo, pero lo que importa es que estás bien- dijo mientras se separaba totalmente de mí para recoger los libros que yo había ido a ordenar.

El frío rápidamente se coló en mi cuerpo. Era sorprendente como su calor se había ido dejándome en la más completa soledad, aunque seguía cerca de mí, podía sentir como se alejó de lo que sentía y cómo me dejaba nuevamente, siendo una persona solitaria.

-Venía a ver si ya estaban los libros de cocina que te encargo mi madre- dijo adoptando su voz de siempre, aquella aterciopelada pero fría, carente de sentimientos.

-No han llegado- murmuré ya esos libros llegarían el fin de semana debido a un atraso que habían tenido.

-Ok, vendré en otra ocasión, espero no encontrarte casi en el suelo nuevamente, Isabella- murmuró mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba por la calle cojeando más fuerte de lo normal.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto Emmett? Si es un amor él… ya vamos conociendo un poco más a la familia Cullen y las relaciones que hay entre ellos. Supimos del pasado de Bella y las secuelas de la balacera que casi la matan.

¿Ese niño "Eddie" será hijo de Edward? Uh uh uh…

¿Qué les parece la actitud de Edward? ¿Alguien lo entiende?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

.

**Capítulo 5**

.

Había probado parte del néctar de los dioses, un sorbo de ambrosía de la vida y de la mano de quién menos lo esperaba, Edward. Parte de mí ser y esencia de mujer renació por unos locos minutos mientras sus fuertes brazos me tenían rodeada; fue un trozo de cielo el que me alcanzaron con la mano para tenerlo a mí alcance.

Pero su calidez se veía rápidamente empañada por su actitud sarcástica y un tanto cínica que tenía conmigo, no sabía cómo se comportaba con los demás, pero me hería profundamente que en un momento se portara de forma generosa y amable y al instante siguiente, en un ser totalmente desconocido para mí, uno que en lo más profundo de mi corazón me decía que estaba aún herido por algo o alguien. No sería extraño que con el aspecto que portaba Edward, muchas mujeres estuvieran a sus pies, o en el mismo pasado, que más de alguna fémina hubiese perdido la cabeza y corazón por una hermosura semejante como la suya.

A mí mente acudió la imagen de aquel niño llamado Eddie. Una parte de mi ser quería creer que no había un relación sanguínea entre ambos, a pesar del gran parecido entre ellos; pero si algo no podía pasar por alto, era el pasado de Edward, desconocido totalmente para mí… no podría borrar un hecho como tener un hijo, en el caso que mi hipótesis se confirmara, al contrario, debería de aprender a vivir con ello.

Ese pensamiento fue uno de los que me rondó durante toda la semana siguiente de mi "casi" accidente, ¿sería el destino tan cruel de presentarme un hombre que me atrajera y además estuviera comprometido de aquella forma? ¿podría ser aquella hermosa criatura hijo de Edward?.

Estaba de más decir que a Edward se lo había tragado la tierra toda esa semana. Ni rastro de él en la pastelería, en la parada del taxi o cualquier calle. No era como para llegar al extremo de decir que no existiera, pero me preocupaba el hecho de no poder verlo, que mis ojos no se deslizaran suavemente por su pálida piel era algo que me alteraba el sueño notoriamente. _¿Dónde__estaría?_ me pregunté al finalizar aquella semana sin vislumbrar siquiera su sombra en Forks. Estuve tentada a ir hasta las oficinas de Emmett y preguntarle por él, pero mi timidez nuevamente ganó esa pelea silenciosa que se libraba en mi interior, por lo que deje que el tiempo pasara lo más normal que me fuera posible.

Aquel fin de semana Charlie solo tendría turnos en la mañana, ya que debería suplir a uno de sus compañeros, pero el día lunes libraría, por ende "podría compartir" más conmigo. Ok, tenía la esperanza de que sucediera, me daba cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía Charlie para relacionarse conmigo día a día, no le quitaba mérito tampoco a su actuar, sin embargo me hubiese gustado tenerlo algunos días solo para mí, que fuera más demostrativo con sus sentimientos para conmigo, más no le podía pedir a un policía tanto en ese aspecto.

La pasamos viendo películas en casa, comiendo pescado asado con puré de papas, él lo acompañó con su cerveza sin alcohol y yo por la mía con jugo de frutas. El día estaba más soleado que de costumbre, por lo que hacer la colada entre los dos fue más entretenido ya que el sol nos ponía de buen humor, a mí especialmente me recordaba aquellos momentos bellos que había pasado en la universidad, en donde el sol brillaba la mayoría de las mañanas en lo alto de mi cabeza.

No había vuelto a reír de la misma manera a cómo sucedió con Emmett, con espontaneidad, salía una que otra risa casi forzada de mí interior, sobre todo con Charlie, le sorprendió al principio ver ese pequeño nuevo cambio obrado en mi persona, sabía que estaba dando por sentado muchas cosas, pero no se podía comparar aquella imitación de risa a las verdaderas ganas de reír cuando estaba en presencia de él.

Pasaba cada tarde por las afueras de la pastelería para ver si estaba mi vendedor preferido y nada, muchos días deje de comprar mi alimento, otros, tan solo entraba por costumbre y pedía solo un café y una barrita de cereal. Esa fue mi segunda semana sin Edward.

Ya iba a comenzar la tercera semana del mes cuando llegó a la librería, Emmett a buscar unos libros de música que había adquirido. Me era un tanto extraño que él precisamente los fuera a buscar, ya que no se veía atraído por ese arte, de Jasper lo hubiese podido esperar… pero Emmett era tan divertido, me veía a alguien más serio interesado en aquellos libros que él.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña Bells Bells?- inquirió mientras me daba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla derecha, los colores se me subieron de inmediato.

-Bien Emmett ¿y tú?- pregunté mientras los latidos de mi corazón disminuían de a poco. No estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto por parte de los hombres.

-Sí bien, aquí estamos, me tienen de mensajero ahora, ¿no tendrías por ahí unos librillos de música? En todo caso si no han llegado aún no es el fin del mundo, puede esperar-.

-Déjame ir a revisar la bodega, vuelvo en unos minutos- dije mientras agarraba mis muletas y las posicionaba bajo mis brazos.

Deje según yo a Emmet en la tienda mientras iba a la parte de atrás de la misma a ver si estaba en algún pedido aquellos libros; era fácil decir si estaban o no ya que en cada caja que habitaba ese lugar, se encontraba una etiqueta describiendo el tipo de materia al que correspondía y los títulos a un lado de los libros que se encontraban en el interior. Busqué en la que decía música y repasé cada uno de los títulos tratando de recordar los que eran de Emmett. Al cabo de unos minutos, encontré los dichosos libros, de menor volumen a lo que me esperaba, con cuidado y lentitud fui bajando hasta que una mano grande y velluda me lo impidió, levanté mi vista y unos ojos azules negaron con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba rápidamente y sacaba él mismo los libros de la caja.

-Gracias Emmett- dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada pequeña, supuse que tendrías que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo y decidí venir a ayudarte, además tenía curiosidad por conocer la bodega de la librería- dije en tono confidente.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?- inquirí ya que era raro que un cliente quisiera conocer una bodega y además de libros polvorientos muchos y otros nuevos.

-Curiosidad solamente- sonrió mientras en sus mejillas se formaban unos hoyuelos de niño travieso.

Volvimos al mesón mientras envolví con cuidado los libros, al no decirme que tipo de papel, los cubrí con uno neutral café claro, el típico para estos casos. Los deposité en una bolsa plástica y se los tendí en el mesón.

-¿Tienes amigos en Forks, Bella?- preguntó cuidadosamente. Sentí como se me iba la sangre de las mejillas dando paso a una frialdad, la palidez pensaba yo.

-Pues la verdad, es que aparte de Sue, no hay nadie más con quién me relacioné, descontando a Charlie por supuesto- dije no queriendo ahondar mucho más en el tema, me era difícil hablar de ello.

-Mmm… si yo te invitará a una cena con Jasper, Rose y Alice, ¿tú irías?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Pues… no sé, creo que sería incómodo para algunos de ellos que me introdujera así de pronto en sus vidas, además soy una total desconocida, me he relacionado más contigo que con Jasper, con él ha sido todo más profesional- suspiré mientras una pregunta salió a la superficie desde mis más oscuros miedos- ¿no me estarás sintiendo lástima Emmett?- le pregunté lo más seria que pude.

- ¡Oh santa madre del amor hermoso y misericordioso de nuestros santos! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¿tengo cara acaso de ser una mala persona? – preguntó mientras que con un dedo dibujaba un halo sobre su cabeza simulando ser un ángel.

-Es que, cuando las personas se han acercado a mí lo han hecho por lástima o algún tipo de interés en los estudios, es raro que se me acerquen por otra razón- dije soltando un poco de la verdad.

-¿Te hicieron daño en el pasado Bells?-.

- Sí- susurré.

-Dime quién fue, exijo saberlo y descargaré toda la ira del gran oso Emmett sobre sus huesos- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Personas del pasado, que ya no están acá conmigo, no vale la pena recordar a quiénes te hicieron daño alguna vez, solo es conveniente irse con cuidado, soy un tanto desconfiada de las personas- dije admitiendo más verdades.

-Cuando te dije si necesitabas algo la otra vez, lo hice en serio Bella, piensa en mí como un amigo. Además estoy seguro que los chicos te dirán lo mismo, no siempre te dejes por las apariencias, ya sabes que pueden ser engañosas por más miedo que tengas a equivocarte, tienes que cruzar el río- dijo en tono filosofo- y que me dices al final, ¿aceptas venir a cenar con nosotros?- preguntó con esa sonrisa de niño chico tan propia.

-Está bien… solo tienes que decirme cuando sería tan magno evento para ir preparándome, ¿debo llevar alguna cosa?- pregunté.

-Claro que no, eres nuestra invitada. Personalmente vendré a buscarte si quieres acá o a tu casa-.

-¿Sabes dónde vivo?- pregunté.

-¿Quién no conoce donde vive el jefe de policía?- sonrió, y era verdad, todos sabían donde vivía papá.

-Está bien, creo que sería conveniente que me fueras a buscar allá- dije pensando en la reacción de Charlie.

- El sábado sería ideal, unas carnecitas al horno, ensaladas, un buen vino y helado, mucho helado- dijo mientras lamía sus labios.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunté.

-Sí, como ves, para mantener un cuerpo como el mío es necesario comer bastante, además estoy en etapa de crecimiento- dijo explotando en una risa.

-Eres un payaso Emmett- le mencioné con confianza.

-Pues claro, ¿quién más que yo te saca las sonrisas más tímidas de Forks?- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Es cierto… por cierto, ¿has sabido de Edward?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-Ajá… así que todo este rato estuviste haciéndome la pata, me extraña de ti Bella, te me has caído del pedestal- dijo sonriendo mientras mis mejillas enrojecían – Bueno, Gruñón acaba de llegar de un viaje, por eso se ausentó estas semanas, no estaba desaparecido, abducido por los OVNIS ni nada por el estilo, pero está bien, ¿quieres mandarle algún recado con Cupido?-.

-Eh, bueno yo, no sabría que mandar a decirle, no lo conozco nada…- dije insegura.

-El amor el amor… tenle paciencia a Edward, es lo único que te pido, además de que soportes sus constantes cambios de humor, pero con el tiempo aprendes a lidiar con ello – dijo afirmando con su cabeza. -¿Te gusta, no es cierto?- preguntó afirmando más que nada.

-No es necesario que te diga la respuesta si ya la sabes- dije enrojeciendo.

-Quién lo diría, la pequeña Bells enamorada de Gruñón- susurró moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. –Bueno señorita, este humilde servidor debe marcharse a batallar con balances y cuentas, un gusto charlar contigo- dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

-Adiós Emmett, cuídate-.

-Pásate por la pastelería esta noche- dijo riendo mientras se alejaba por la calle.

El resto de la tarde siguió lenta, muy lenta. Sue vino casi a la hora de salida a ver los pedidos que habían llegado después de almuerzo y a ingresarlos a la bodega ella misma, ya que a mí no me dejaba hacer casi nada de fuerza por mi estado.

Me pude ir felizmente casi media hora antes, con su autorización por supuesto, ya que mi jefa quería cerrar personalmente el local. Salí con dirección a la pastelería, caminando a paso lento esta vez para evitar posibles dolores en la noche, contaba los pasos que daba para llegar al bendito lugar. Una vez en la puerta, me percaté de quién estaba atendiendo y recordé las palabras de Emmett –_Pásate__por__la__pastelería__esta__noche_-. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro y entré al local.

-Buenas noches Edward- dije mientras el aludido levantaba su cabeza del diario que leía. Su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio, primero se puso pálido como un fantasma, luego sus mejillas se tornearon de un intenso rubor.

-Hola señorita Swan- mencionó de forma cordial. Sin sarcasmo de por medio.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté suavemente, esperando en cualquier momento su reacción llena de ironía, estaba preparada para aquel golpe.

-Cansado, pero como ves, hay que trabajar, ¿lo mismo de siempre?- preguntó sin dejar de hablar amablemente.

-¡Claro!- musité más confiada de mí misma. -¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos días?-.

-No estaba en el estado, tuve que realizar algunos trámites de la empresa, pero delegue responsabilidades, me siento más confiado y seguro estando aquí con los míos en Forks- dijo tomando una pequeña pausa. –No es que me sienta orgulloso de mi persona, pero han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida y con ello mi forma de ser y pensar respecto a los demás, me siento más aceptado aquí- mencionó mientras su mirada se perdía en el aire.

-Vaya Edward, gracias por confiarme un poco de tus sentimientos. La verdad es que yo volví a casa por lo mismo, necesitaba la seguridad y calidez que solo el hogar nos puede dar- dije recordando el cambió que había dado mi vida.

-Así es, sé que muchas veces soy un pesado, sarcástico y tantas cosas más, pero hay algo en mí que no anda bien- dijo apesadumbrado.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte Edward?- musité un tanto esperanzada, quizás este podría ser el acercamiento que estaba esperando para ser su amiga.

-No, sólo con escucharme basta y soportarme cuando estoy de mal humor. Cambiando de tema, tengo entendido de que Emmett te invitó el fin de semana a una cena, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté asombrada.

-Sé muchas cosas de ti Bella, no te dejes engañar tan fácil por las apariencias-.

-Sí, además creo que va a ir Alice, Rose y Jasper- dije para que no creyera que era solamente un encuentro entre Emmett y yo a solas. –Pero aún no me dice donde me llevara, así que le debo esperar en mi hogar-.

-¿Y no te da miedo estar con personas que no conoces lo suficiente?- preguntó y en su voz pude palpar un poco de rechazo por mi actuar.

-Un poco…pero además ya conozco a Jasper y a Emmett, solo me falta hacerlo con las chicas- mencioné mientras trataba de poner buena cara, aunque sus palabras habían traído de vuelta a mí la desconfianza.

Edward cortó de momento o lo que creía yo la conversación. Se dirigió al mesón y sacó una porción de pie de limón y otra de tartaleta de frutillas, lentamente, después fue a hacer el café que me bebía sagradamente todas las noches.

De espaldas a mí, me percaté de lo que ancho que era su torno, de la forma en que la camisa se ajustaba perfectamente a sus marcados músculos, el toque chistoso y quizás un poco femenino era el delantal de la pastelería que usaba en esos momentos, pero hacía un contraste tan maravilloso entre el azul oscuro del mismo y la palidez de su piel. Me sentía un tanto mal mirando a Edward de ese modo, pero no me podía resistir, quizás hasta yo era la única mujer en el mundo que encontraba atractivo a Edward con una cojera, pero no era quién tampoco para fijarme en los defectos de los demás. Así estaba, entre mirando su cuerpo de pecado y relacionándolo con mis pensamientos.

-¿Tengo algo en el cuerpo?- dijo mientras mis mejillas enrojecían. Sí claro, tenía un cuerpo de infarto que me hacía dudar de mi buena voluntad.

-No, solo estaba mirando- contesté deseando que me tragara la tierra por haberlo estado mirando de aquella forma.

-Aceptaré esa respuesta para no presionarte, pero no creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas Bella. No estoy relacionado con ninguna mujer y tampoco ando en busca de ello, estoy incompleto para tener cualquier tipo de relación- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

¿Tan evidente eran mis sentimientos? Lo sentí un poco cruel por esa forma de contestarme, había renacido de nuevo ese Edward arisco que no era mi favorito en esos momentos, pero me asaltaban la cabeza nuevas preguntas, ¿incompleto para tener relaciones? ¿hasta qué punto habrían dañado a Edward como para que perdiera la confianza de ese modo? Ya que a mi juicio una cojera no le impedía ser menos hombre que los demás.

-¿Está listo mi pedido?- pregunté queriendo salir luego de ese lugar.

-Sí está listo, no te enfades solamente estoy siendo sincero contigo- mencionó mientras me tendía mis cosas dentro de una bolsa, con su cabeza hizo una seña para que me diera la vuelta, sentí como abría mi mochila y depositaba el contenido en ella.

-Gracias y buenas noches- susurré casi sin voz mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta, que casi de inmediato estuvo abierta por él. No lo quise mirar, solo me limité a caminar por la calle hasta la parada de taxis para alejarme de él luego. A lo lejos escuché ruidos como de cristales rotos provenientes de la pastelería.

Esa noche estaba como zombie por la casa, a las preguntas de Charlie contestaba solo con monosílabos y eso era raro ya que siempre salían más palabras de mi boca, pero esta noche estaba insegura.

-¿Estás bien Bella? ¿sucedió algo?- fueron sus preguntas de padre preocupado.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada- susurré más para mí misma que para él.

Con lentitud me comí los pasteles e ingerí el café, por mi mente rondaban muchas preguntas relacionadas a Edward, pero lo que más dolió fue su evidente rechazo a tener que relacionarse de alguna forma conmigo, era injusto, no fui yo quién lo hirió para que no se pudiera relacionar con los demás o mujeres en este caso, sentía que estaba pagando un precio demasiado alto, un castigo que no me correspondía recibir a mí e injustamente se me estaba aplicando.

Mis sueños estuvieron colmados de los ruidos de balazos, del dolor que sentía mientras la vida se me escapaba por toda la sangre derramada en el piso, yo era inocente, pero lo más fuerte que sentía era la oscuridad que se aferraba a mí, abrazándome en el silencio de la noche, mientras a lo lejos en algún sector de mi mente la lluvia caía con fuerza, haciendo más oscuras mis pesadillas.

Fue un completo alivio sentir la alarma del celular a la mañana siguiente. Me levanté y fui a mirar por la ventana lo que me esperaba afuera: el cielo oscuro aún cubría todo a su paso, mientras la fuerte lluvia ahogaba las hojas de los árboles haciendo que muchas de ellas perecieran en el suelo. Igualmente tendría que ir a trabajar pese a tan poca amistosa bienvenida del día.

Charlie fue a dejarme directamente a la librería aquella mañana, decía que no quería ver a una hija congelada hasta los huesos y mojada de la misma forma, por lo que me ahorré el dinero del transporte aquella mañana.

En la mañana no entró nadie a la librería, por lo cual me dedique a leer una novela romántica que estaba en los estantes; Sue no iría ya que tendría visitas, por ende alguien debía estar en el negocio y esa era yo, cumpliendo con mi trabajo ciertamente.

Hacía mediodía cerré y puse el cartel de "cerrado por colación". Saque de mi mochila el almuerzo de ese día, el termo había mantenido perfectamente el calor de los alimentos que había preparado dos días antes y aún estaban comestibles, adoraba los refrigeradores, minimizaban mucho el tiempo en mi casa y el ahorro de dinero era grande, aunque si pensaba en que gran parte de mi sueldo se lo llevaba Esme, la balanza se equilibraba un poco.

En el resto de la tarde, solo entraron tres clientes, por lo que las ventas fueron mínimas aquel día. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente en las afueras, pero no estaba preparada para la llamada cerca de las seis de la tarde de Sue.

-¿Bella?- preguntó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si Sue, hablas conmigo-.

-Niña cierra de inmediato la librería, en las noticias de la tarde dicen que el mal tiempo aumentará en la zona, así que te vas a la casa- murmuró preocupada.

-Está bien Sue, ¿no tenemos ninguna entrega importante?- pregunté ya que no quería que algún cliente se molestará con nosotras después.

-Creo que no, pero si lo hay no me importa, no puedes arriesgarte a que te pase algo muchacha, así que cierra y te vas, hasta mañana Bella y te llamaré en la mañana- dijo mientras oía el típico clic de colgado al otro lado.

Charlie no me podría ir a buscar, así que tendría que irme sola a casa. Cerré cuidadosamente todo, fui a la bodega a ver si estaba en mi día de suerte y así era, un paraguas lleno de polvo me sonreía desde el rincón. Una vez lista para irme, tomé mi mochila y la puse en mi espalda, las muletas y ahora venía lo difícil, lograr equilibrarme con muletas más un paraguas por el piso mojado de la calle. Con valentía salí al exterior, de inmediato me mojé la cara ya que la lluvia caía de costado y aún no lograba andar con tantas cosas en mis brazos.

Llevaba casi una cuadra caminada, por cierto estaba un poco lejos cuando una voz detrás de mí me impidió seguir caminando bajo la lluvia.

-¡Bella!- gritó esa voz aterciopelada. Me giré despacio y vi un taxi con la puerta abierta, en su interior estaba Edward con el cabello chorreante de agua y un abrigo negro haciéndome señas para que entrara con él. Por supuesto no lo pensé dos veces, esto era solo necesidad.

Subí casi haciendo malabares al taxi, Edward se quitó de inmediato su abrigo en aquel espacio para cubrir mi cuerpo con él, la calidez y su olor hicieron estragos en mi mente y mi corazón galopó desesperado al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

-Gracias- dije más calmada.

-De nada- musitó con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿A dónde vamos Señor ahora?- preguntó el taxista por el espejo retrovisor.

-A mí casa, yo le doy las indicaciones- dijo su voz segura.

No me percaté de que no iba derecho a mi casa sino a la de Edward cuando estábamos en la puerta de ésta precisamente, se encendió de paso la alarma en mi mente, pero no creía que Edward fuera malo, de todos modos, era mejor estar prevenidas.

Salimos con cuidado del taxi, ambos calándonos hasta los huesos, pero no abriría el paraguas, su brazo fuerte me rodeaba la cintura mientras que con otro tomaba la muleta que a mí me sobraba.

Una vez dentro de su casa, me di cuenta de lo acogedora que era ella, muebles y decoración en tonos cálidos y los artefactos necesarios rodeaban la estancia, me imaginaba de por sí su casa más moderna y quizás hasta con más lujos, pero era evidente que cada día aprendía un poco más de Edward, llevándome algunas veces gratas sorpresas.

-¿Te gusta mi casa?-preguntó detrás de mí tendiéndome una toalla blanca para que me secara.

-Es hermosa, no me imaginaba que fuera así y menos que fuera a conocer tu casa- confesé ya que para mí había sido toda una sorpresa que me llevara a sus dominios.

-Sí, es mi pequeño refugio, no paso toda la semana acá, hay días que me quedo en la casa de Esme, tengo mi propia habitación allá y muchas de mis cosas aún están en su casa, me ha costado un poco separarme del nido materno- musitó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Vaya, cada día me sorprendes más Edward- dije mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla, no podría hacer mucho con la ropa, pese a haber caminado un trecho con paraguas, según yo creía que me prestaba protección y lo llevaba de buena forma, igual me había mojado gran parte de mi vestimenta.

-No tengo ropa de mujer en casa, iré a ver si hay algo de Esme guardado en los armarios para que te cambies- dijo mientras se retiraba por un pasillo, ni siquiera me quise sentar para no mojar los sillones de cuero negro que me miraban tentadoramente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió Edward con una camisa y unos pantalones de buzo.

-Malas noticias, mi madre se llevó toda su ropa, pero encontré esta camisa mía y estos pantalones que me quedan chicos, si gustas pasas al baño- dijo señalándome una puerta al final del pasillo. -¿No necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?- preguntó avergonzado.

-No, pero, ¿tienes muebles o algo de lo que afirmarse?- pregunté ya que necesitaría soporte para cambiarme de ropa.

-Sí, están bastante firmes, yo mismo los instalé en el baño, ahí encontrarás más toallas y artículos de aseo por si te quieres dar un baño, por mientras iré a hacer la cena- dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

Cerca de 40 minutos después salí jadeante del baño, con su ropa que nadaba en mi cuerpo y arropada con un toalla azul inmensa que había encontrado en el baño, ya que algunas más pequeñas las había mojado con el baño recién dado.

Un exquisito olor me guió hasta la cocina en donde un experto Edward se manejaba con una sartén con carne en su interior mientras dos platos adornados se encontraban en la mesa. Arroz y ensaladas era lo que veía a simple vista.

-¿Te presto algún sweater mío Bella?- preguntó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Está bien- contesté, ya que en verdad tenía frío.

Edward apagó la cocina y salió por mi lado a lo que supuse yo sería su habitación, momentos después salía con un sweater negro, calcetines de lana en la mano y un par de pantuflas burdeos.

-Con esto se te quitara el frío, si tienes más, al fondo a la derecha está mi habitación y puedes sacar ropa con confianza- dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Fui a su habitación a abrigarme, en la cama había una bata de levantarse y me cubrí con ella, no me veía para nada sexy, pero el frío que tenía pronto haría que mis huesos sufrieran y con ello yo de paso.

-¡Está servida la cena Bella!- gritó fuertemente mientras el olor hacía que me sonarán las tripas. Inhalé aire profundamente, repasé mi aspecto en un espejo que estaba en la habitación y salí fuera de su protección. Caminé por el pasillo de vuelta y me asombré al ver la decoración de la mesa: velas encendidas, una botella de vino, platos humeantes y un Edward con una encantadora sonrisa. Definitivamente la vida era una sorpresa cada día.

.

.

.

No demoré nada esta vez. Es que cuando subí el capítulo anterior quede con ganas de escribir de más y como se vienen las pruebas, decidí apurarme a publicar esto. Lamentablemente, la próxima actualización según lo que planeo sería en noviembre, si puedo. Esta semana tengo una prueba distinta todos los días.

Espero que les guste, si tienen preguntas o sugerencias las espero.

Besos y gracias por comentar.

P.D: Ya lo edité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

¿Era una cena romántica lo que estaba frente a mis ojos? Daba la impresión de que así sería, pero ¿por qué? No nos llevábamos precisamente excelente con Edward y que él se tomara todas estas molestias por mi persona, era sorprendente y gratificante.

– ¿Edward? – pregunté para cerciorarme de lo que estaba frente a mí era real y no una ilusión de mis profundos sueños románticos que estaban enterrados en el fondo de mi corazón.

–¿Sí? – inquirió con sus mejillas sonrosadas. _Era__real__todo_ me dijo mi mente alegremente. Con cuidado me dirigí hasta la mesa, hice el intento de quitar la silla, pero una mano fuerte me lo impidió – Es una labor de caballeros Bella– dijo al tiempo en que corría la silla y esperaba pacientemente a que me sentara y acomodara mis muletas al lado de ésta.

– Gracias – musité suavemente.

–¿Te gusta? La verdad es que no tengo mucha preparación haciendo cenas, me manejo más con lo dulce, pero quería sorprenderte, digo, espero que te haya parecido bien a ti, espero que no te moleste – negué con mi cabeza mientras él descorchaba la botella de vino y el olor dulzón se propagaba rápidamente por el ambiente cálido y acogedor.

Afuera la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza los árboles y todo lo que estuviera a su paso, eso ocurría en las afueras; adentro la calidez de lo que simulaba un hogar era lo que presenciaba, en lo que estaba inmersa de momento, en un dulce sueño.

– Esta bien, es maravilloso todo este esfuerzo que has desplegado para cenar conmigo, en verdad yo no esperaba tanto, que tan solo me hubieses brindado abrigo era suficiente, esto supera con creces todas mis expectativas – confesé ante una mirada de sorpresa por su parte.

– ¿Gustas escuchar música? – preguntó Edward, asentí con mi cabeza mientras con un mando a distancia accionaba un equipo de música, las primeras notas de Claro de Luna envolvieron de inmediato el ambiente dulzón.

La comida trascurrió en un total silencio, por supuesto yo esperaba algún tipo de charla, que entabláramos una conversación pero nada por el estilo surgió, Edward comía con gran apetito más no era mal educado, yo por mi parte saboreaba la exquisita cena y guardaba en mi memoria las formas y colores para tratar de algún día poder hacer algo semejante en gusto y calidad.

El color oscuro del vino contrarrestaba con al blanco de mi piel, su suavidad con los rasgos de granito que habían surgido en las facciones suyas, más la dulzura de éste no era comparable con las delicias que sus manos hacían.

–¿Hice algo mal Edward? – pregunté, ya que de un momento a otro había vuelto a ser aquel hombre arisco, serio y hasta frío que al principio tan mal me trató.

–¿Por? – inquirió él mientras apuraba su copa y la llenaba nuevamente.

–Estás distante, al principio todo iba bien pero nuevamente volviste a levantar tus muros y no sé si hice algo mal yo, dije alguna cosa indebida, ¿Qué paso? –.

–Nada que sea tu culpa, el problema soy yo, siempre yo, me cuesta aceptar algunas cosas aún y eso influye en mí… estaba soñando despierto con algunas cosas y de pronto volví a la realidad, dolió si le quieres poner un nombre– dijo con la mirada triste.

–Pero debe de haber alguna forma de arreglar las cosas, de hacerlas más aceptables para ti– susurré emocionada, esta podría ser la oportunidad de acercarme a él.

–¿Qué sabes acerca de mí Bella? – preguntó sorprendiéndome con la pregunta.

–Pues lo que me ha contado Esme, Sue, Charlie, no mucho en verdad, dicen que ellos que es decisión tuya abrirte a las personas, que está en tus manos contar lo que te pasa– dije recordando las palabras de ellos en mi mente.

–Me refiero al accidente, ¿sabes en verdad que es lo que paso? – preguntó con una nota de dolor en su voz.

–No, no sé nada, solo que después de eso cambiaste mucho con las personas y que quedaste con secuelas físicas y…–.

–Con cojera Bella, no temas decirme las cosas, no soy un ogro– dijo con la misma voz.

–Bueno, sé eso, nada más, pero tampoco busco presionarte que en estos momentos, que yo esté aquí no indica que debes verte obligado a compartir tus pensamientos y sentimientos conmigo, ¿ok? –.

–Sí yo me abriera a ti como persona, ¿Qué puedo esperar? – preguntó mirándome fijamente, tratando de leer mi alma a través de mis facciones.

–Mi amistad si la aceptas y todo lo que aceptes en general de mí– dije pensando en todo lo que podría darle a su alma herida.

–Ocurrió algo esa noche… las luces de la fiesta, los demás consumiendo drogas y alcohol, yo en un rincón mirando a mi alrededor… una mujer de pelo rojo acercándose y bailándome al ritmo de la música, los demás haciendo barra a su alrededor, yo los consideraba mis amigos por aquel tiempo… estaba recién saliendo de la facultad de negocios de la universidad, con mi título en mano…– contó mientras los nudillos en sus manos se ponían blancos y sus facciones se endurecían más.

–Tranquilo, estoy aquí– musité mientras me debatía entre si me acercaba a su lado o no.

–Era la fiesta que se daba para todos los graduados… siempre me había concentrado solo en los estudios durante casi 5 años, no sé bien que fue lo que me impulsó ir a esa fiesta si no me sentía cómodo en ellas, pero al principio lo estaba pasando bien, buena música, chicas guapas hasta que se acercó demasiado ella, ¿sabes que me dio miedo? Puede sonar extraño viniendo de un hombre más me inquietaba todo en ella…– tomó aire, se miró las manos buscando algo, se relajó un poco más y siguió–. Al final de la fiesta, un grupo nos fuimos en nuestros coches, en mi volvo veníamos 4 personas, ella iba de copiloto y una pareja que conocí en la fiesta en la parte de atrás; delante nuestro iban otros autos a determinados lugares para pasar la noche, lo que iban atrás nos pidieron que los dejáramos a la entrada de un camino y se bajaron tambaleándose de lado a lado mientras se perdían en la oscuridad. Yo solo me había tomado una cerveza esa noche ya que tenía que conducir, de igual manera llevaba grados de alcohol en el cuerpo. Ella iba completamente borracha, cuando estábamos a unos kilómetros de Forks se puso cariñosa conmigo– musitó mientras hacía una mueca de asco y sus ojos se oscurecían– no me atraía para nada la mujer, no era lo que buscaba… se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y empezó a pasarse a mi asiento, no le bastaron las palabras y las negaciones ella insistía y insistía, me tocaba allá donde podía mientras yo la trataba de apartar y conducir… lo demás sucedió solamente– dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

–¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté no muy segura si quería escuchar el resto.

–Ella siguió y siguió insistiendo en tocarme y que tuviéramos sexo, tenía fuerza por lo que me era difícil esquivarla y conducir… el coche empezó a patinar por el suelo… no me había dado cuenta que llovía más fuerte que nunca en Forks, el ruido de una bocina me alertó, pero no pude hacer nada más… el dolor, los gritos, los fierros desgarrando mi piel, el olor a sangre caliente llenando el aire y una punzada en la cabeza fue lo último que recuerdo– musitó mientras el torrente de lágrimas bajaba sin control por sus mejillas.

Como pude me paré de mi asiento, tomé una de las muletas y me afirmé de la mesa mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado; lentamente bajé mi cuerpo hasta el suyo, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y lo abracé en silencio, dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan su ropa.

–Lo siento tanto Edward– musité en voz baja mientras mis murallas cedían en torno a él dejando escapar mis propias lágrimas.

Sus brazos correspondieron a los míos y enterró con fuerza su cabeza en mi cintura, no temí caerme, al contrario supe que su fuerza me sostendría. Había sido un hombre muy fuerte que por azares del destino fue implicado en el deseo frustrado de alguien no correspondido, casi le costó la vida y aun así seguía adelante a pesar de aquella traumática experiencia, su historia me dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir levantándome día a día pese a las secuelas que habitaban en mi piel.

–Vamos al living– musitó mientras se alejaba de mí para pararse, me tomó por sorpresa cuando su brazo me rodeo por la cintura para conducirme al sillón. Con cuidado y delicadeza me sentó en el más grande, él hizo lo mismo sentándose a mi lado.

–¿Puedes seguir escuchando o ha sido demasiado intenso para ti? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Puedo y quiero seguir escuchándote Edward– respondí con la voz débil aún por las lágrimas.

–Cuando desperté al tiempo después, mucho tiempo después mi madre me dijo que ella había muerto, no resistió el impacto y murió en el instante. Mi familia me tuvo en terapia mucho tiempo, a veces perdía la noción de cuánto era realidad. No fue fácil aceptar que ya no sería una persona _completa_ como los demás, tampoco lo fue asimilar que ya no podría hacer las mismas cosas y que me vería privado de muchas de ellas por un largo período–dijo tomando una pausa mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaban en los míos.

–¿Estuviste en coma Edward? –pregunté ya que eso había deducido.

–Sí, cerca de 6 meses. Sufrí un traumatismo y mi cerebro se bloqueó, no quería tampoco volver a este mundo, no ayudaba a mi recuperación y eso fue lo que dificulto que despertara antes. Tengo vagos recuerdos de esos 6 meses, voces en su mayoría, pero no podía comunicarme, eran cosas que estaban en mi mente y no las exteriorizaba. No ayudé mucho a mi recuperación, no recuerdo tampoco que fue lo que me despertó, sólo que después vinieron las terapias a cargo de psicólogos y psiquiatras especialistas en traumas de adolescentes, aunque no contara con la edad propia para ello, bajo ese concepto me atendieron. Distinto fue el caso de la rehabilitación, tuve que acostumbrarme al dolor, a poner de mi voluntad para mejorar, ahí sí que me trataron como un adulto–.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo todo el proceso? –pregunté ya que por lo que contaba había sido largo y difícil.

–Salí de la universidad a los 25 años si contamos titulación y todo ese proceso. 6 meses en coma y un año de terapias intensivas, aún sigo con ellas pero más suaves. En resumen tengo 27 años–dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

–No demuestras esa edad, a lo lejos unos 24 años– confesé abiertamente.

–Y eso que no me hicieron cirugía plástica en la cara, no te mentiré que algunas partes de mi cuerpo tienen feas cicatrices, pero con el tiempo las vas aceptando poco a poco, ¿no crees? –preguntó.

–A mí me cuesta aceptarme aún– dije a tientas, no estaba segura si él quería seguir escuchando más dramas de nuestro pasado.

–Cuéntame de ti, piensa mientras voy a buscar las copas y el vino– mencionó mientras se levantaba del sofá.

¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Qué habían estado a punto de violarme? ¿Qué me habían rechazado en la universidad? Lo cierto era que yo había pasado una situación similar a la suya, que por otra persona casi era comida para los gusanos. Volvió de inmediato, con una bandeja, en ella asomaban grandes porciones de tarta de chocolate, jugo de frutas, las copas y la botella de vino.

–No estoy seguro si es buena combinación, pero el postre se me olvido, así que ahora está aquí, lo hice en la tarde para la cena– dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesita de centro.

–Gracias, la verdad es que hace tiempo no comía tan bien– admití con vergüenza, ya que lo más elaborado que consumía eran los pasteles que le compraba a su madre.

–Y bien Bella, ¿qué hay de ti? – preguntó al tiempo que tomaba vino y comía pequeños trozos de tarta.

–También ya había egresado de la carrera. En mi caso, solo volvía a casa después de quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca afinando unos detalles, papeleo más que nada de la universidad. Estaba la posibilidad de que diera clases allí, solo tenía que esperar a que le saliera el finiquito a una profesora que se jubilaba y no entraría a hacer clases de literatura. Salí y recorrí el mismo camino que todas las noches, el pequeño departamento estaba en una zona que no era residencial pero tampoco pasaban accidentes– conté mientras hacía una pausa para comer un trozo de tarta–. Estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados como muchas personas. Me topé con un hombre de mal aspecto que me miraba desde la vereda de enfrente, no me gusto su aspecto y comencé a apurar el paso, él también por lo que terminé corriendo y según yo alejándome de él. No encontraba una calle segura y él llevaba un arma blanca de proporciones, un cuchillo para ser más exactas. Tuve la mala suerte de ir a dar a un callejón sin salida, me tenía acorralada– dije mientras rememoraba la escena en mi mente.

–Calma Bella, tranquila– dijo en voz calmante Edward.

–Él acarició su cuchillo al tiempo que decía lo bien que lo pasaría conmigo antes, fui retrocediendo hasta dar con los contenedores de basura a mi alrededor, él también lo hizo conmigo, me tenía a su merced. A lo lejos se escuchaba bulla, cada vez se acentuaba más, él se desabrochó los pantalones para violarme ahí– dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleraba.

–No sigas si no quieres Bella– mencionó en voz baja, advirtiendo mi sufrimiento.

–Quiero hacerlo– musité. Edward tomó su copa y se bebió su contenido de un trago. –Esa bulla que sentía pronto se convirtieron en disparos, silbaban cerca, era él o las balas, por cualquiera de las dos iba a morir. De pronto sentí mucho dolor en el cuerpo, en la cintura y piernas de manera más intensa–.

–¿Te alcanzaron las balas? – preguntó Edward con el rostro serio y voz dura.

–Sí. A mí y a él. Antes de que yo cayera al suelo, él estado tendido en un charco de sangre. Después todo se volvió oscuro. Desperté en el hospital rodeada de bolsas de sangre, tuvieron que hacerme una transfusión, la enfermera me tomaba las constates vitales y al verme despierta suspiró y apretó un botón; de inmediato llegó un doctor a examinarme y me vio unos vendajes en mi cintura, pesaban como un ladrillo. El doctor me contó que me habían intervenido de urgencia para extraerme las balas alojadas en mi cuerpo y que debieron hacer una transfusión por el tiempo que había pasado sin atención médica. La enfermera me administró un calmante y me dormí de inmediato. Al otro día unos débiles rayos de sol entraron en la habitación, observé el espacio y estaba papá con su uniforme sentado en un sillón con una manta encima– dije más tranquila.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste internada? – preguntó Edward con el rostro más relajado.

–Los mismos 6 meses que tu pasaste en coma– susurré esperando su reacción.

–La vida siempre nos da sorpresas, pero esto es extraño– musitó con una sonrisa.

–Sí, ambos en situaciones distintas pero hospitalizados y sufriendo, lo bueno es que ya estamos mejor, ¿cierto? –.

–Hasta algunos puntos sí, hay cosas que aún me cuesta aceptar–.

–Pero se nota el cambio. Cuando me contaste parte de tu historia, sentí que algo dentro de mí hacía click, me ayudo bastante saber que no era la única que tenía un pasado tan doloroso, creo que nos hizo bien compartir parte de ello–.

–Así es, uno va de a poco contando las cosas, a medida que crece la confianza, ¿quién sabe? No podemos predecir el futuro– mencionó en tono enigmático Edward. Algo me decía que no me había contado todo, pero tiempo al tiempo.

El cd de música se quedó en silencio, siempre nos estuvo acompañando alguna pieza de música clásica mientras hablábamos, fue extraño notar de pronto el silencio en el salón, ninguno de los dos siguió ni intentó ahondar más en la vida del otro. Necesitábamos un descanso por ahora, muchos recuerdos volvieron a medida de que él o yo hablamos con el otro.

Un sonido extraño interrumpió el aire, miré hacía la pared y vi un reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche en punto, apuré mi trozo de pastel y jugo de frutas para irme. Edward me miraba tranquilamente mientras tomaba jugo de frutas ahora y seguía con su pastel. La lluvia en ningún momento dejo de caer en esas 4 horas que habíamos compartido, al contrario caía con más fuerza, por lo menos no nevaba.

Tenía mucho que pensar, me era un tanto incomodo hacerlo con Edward al frente, pero no sería adecuado ya que se me notaba demasiado la cara de concentración cuando reflexionaba sobre ciertos temas. No sería mala idea anotar las ideas que surgían de aquella conversación, más adelante podrían servir o sólo se quedarían ahí escritas en un papel y envejeciendo con el tiempo.

–Siempre que llueve fuerte nos quedamos juntos– musitó mientras miraba por la ventana aun sin correr la cortina.

–Sí– dije pensando en que debería volver a casa esa noche.

–¿Por qué estabas tan pensativa hace un rato? – preguntó despacio.

–Pensaba en la vida, en las cosas buenas y malas, eso en resumen– dije no queriendo incomodarlo.

–Se nota demasiado cuando piensas profundamente– musitó mientras me sonrojaba. –No es algo malo Bella, a lo mejor soy más intuitivo que el resto o con algunas personas–.

–Debo volver a casa– dije temiendo que Charlie ya hubiese llegado a la casa.

–¡Oh! – exclamó. –Te traigo en un momento mi móvil para que lo llames a Charlie– dijo saliendo del salón.

–Gracias– dije mientras marcaba el número de papá. No contestó por lo que llame a casa y obtuve el mismo resultado. – No responde– le dije. Marque el número de la comisaría y me dieron con él – Esta allí– le dije a Edward quién asintió con su cabeza.

–Voy a lavar la loza mientras – musitó bajo Edward.

–¿Papá? – le pregunté a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

–Pequeña, que alegría escucharte, ¿estás en casa? – me preguntó.

–Eh no papá– dije ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría al estar en casa de un hombre.

–¿Dónde estás? ¡Trabajando a estas horas Bella! –dio por hecho Charlie.

–No, estoy en casa de Edward– dije temiendo por mi vida, ya que él era muy conservador.

–¿Y qué haces con Ed? – preguntó. ¿Ed? De algo me había perdido.

–Pues… bueno… compartimos el mismo taxi y me invitó a cenar– dije, no entraría en los detalles de que portaba la ropa de Edward, no dudaba de la capacidad de dar en el blanco de mi padre.

–Mmm… interesante– dijo despacio. –Bueno te quedas en su casa esta noche, es peligroso que tomes un taxi a estas horas y con un clima como esté– mencionó y me quede de piedra. ¿Era el mismo Charlie que yo conocía que me dejaba quedar en casa de un hombre?.

–¿No hay problemas? – le pregunté por si se retractaba.

–Ninguno, al contrario creo que te haría bien estar más tiempo con Edward, es un joven tan solo. No te preocupes cielo, es de confianza el muchacho. Te tengo que dejar, los muchachos me necesitan, nos vemos mañana Bells– dijo colgando mi padre.

–¿Te va a venir a buscar el jefe Swan? – preguntó Edward que venía con guantes y gorro ya aparte de un abrigo azul.

–Eh no…– dije. No sabía cómo preguntarle esto.

–Bueno, no hay problema, aunque debo acompañarte a estas horas de la noche–.

–¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – pregunté de sopetón.

–Sí– respondió de inmediato.

– Yo duerno en el sillón, me das las suficientes mantas y…–.

–De ningún modo Bella. Además es una suerte que te quedes, no creo que a ningún padre le haga gracia ver a su hija con ropa de hombre y más si es de habitación– dijo sonrojándose. –Yo dormiré en el sillón y tú en mi habitación, la cama es amplia y está bien equipada con ropa, si desciende más la temperatura podemos poner la calefacción, hago termos con café y unos emparedados o si quieres alguna cosa dulce.

–Pero es tu casa Edward–.

–No hay concesión señorita, usted duerme en mi habitación y yo en la sala, soy un caballero– dijo pero de la nada frunció el ceño y sus rasgos se endurecieron.

–Está bien, ¿puedo dormir con tu ropa? – le pregunté, una sonrisa bailó en su boca para después reír despacio.

–A menos que quieras dormir como Eva, puedes dormir con mi ropa y todo lo que quieras– me dijo sonriente.

Fuimos los dos hasta su habitación, yo a quedarme y él a sacar mantas de polar, frazadas y unas almohadas para dormir en el salón. Me acosté en total silencio mientras Edward abandonaba la habitación con la ropa de cama, no me gustaba la sensación de que él pasara frío y yo no, pero me daba miedo decirle que se acostará conmigo en una cama, me costaba mucho moverme y además no andaba con los medicamentos a mano.

–¡Buenas noches Bella! – gritó Edward desde el salón.

Las sábanas estaban heladas y la habitación también, no estaba segura si la calefacción estaba prendida pero mis huesos me daban problemas por la temperatura. Deje pasar el tiempo pero aún tenía frío, miré el reloj de la mesita de noche, era medianoche justamente. Con cuidado me levanté, tomé las muletas y fui a inspeccionar el salón.

Estaba todo a oscuras y frío, las cortinas estaban corridas por lo que no sabía si afuera nevaba o no, pero la lluvia se sentía, caía fuertemente. Miré el salón, específicamente el sofá y vi el gran bulto que era Edward cubierto con las mantas. Inspeccioné el salón pero la calefacción no se veía por ninguna parte. Fui hasta la cocina y allí estaba, iba a prenderla cuando su voz me interrumpió.

–¿Tienes frío? – preguntó en el marco de la puerta de cocina.

–Me asustaste Edward– dije con el corazón acelerado. – Sí tengo frío– admití a pesar de estar abrigada.

–Prenderemos la calefacción entonces– dijo mientras prendía el sistema. Poco a poco el calor fue llenando la casa y el ambiente se hizo más cálido. Un sonido a lo lejos me hizo dar un grito y abrazarme a mí misma. –Tranquila son truenos– mencionó riendo despacio.

–Les tengo miedo Edward – dije en voz baja.

–¡Ay Bella! – musitó negando con su cabeza de lado a lado. Lo miré despacio mientras ponía cara de perrito abandonado. –A la cama señorita, voy por las mantas y vuelvo– dijo riendo.

Fui hasta su cama a tomar posesión de sus mantas y a enterrarme en ellas cuando llego a la habitación. Saqué mi cabeza de mi escondite para verlo y me ruboricé al verlo, iba a compartir cama un hombre, algo que nunca pensé.

Los truenos en la distancia resoban cada vez más fuertes y la lluvia en ningún momento paraba, volví a esconder la cabeza bajo la ropa mientras un peso hundía la cama, me sorprendí cuando no note su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo por los sonidos escalofriantes del cielo.

–¿Edward? – pregunté desde mi escondite.

–Dime– susurró su voz.

–¿Dónde vas a dormir? –.

–Pero si ya estoy en la cama, solo que dormiré encima de las mantas y me taparé con otras–dijo muy pagado de sí.

–Ah–.

–Duérmete Bella, mañana no sabemos cómo va a amanecer– dijo mientras lo sentía moverse y acurrucarse más.

–¿Edward? – pregunté sacando mi cabeza del escondite.

–Dime Bella–.

–Si tengo miedo, ¿me puedo aferrar a ti? – pregunté sonrojada.

–No hay problemas Bella, solo que si me abrazas el cuello, ten cuidado de no asfixiarme– dijo riendo.

–¿Vas a poner tú el despertador para mañana? –pregunté mientras mis ojos se cerraban de a poco.

–Sí Bella– dijo con voz adormilada– ¿qué edad tienes? Se me olvido preguntar antes–.

–26 años– respondí más del otro mundo que este.

–Te ves menor– dijo.

En silencio cerré mis ojos por completo y me dormí de inmediato rodeada de calor y tranquilidad, segura de que me iban a defender de los truenos. La música de un celular hizo que mi almohada se moviera de mi cabeza, me aferré a su cuerpo acomodándome para dormir más.

–Bella, era Sue, dijo que no fueras hasta mañana– susurró su voz.

–¿Ya amaneció? –.

–Sí, pero sigamos durmiendo– dijo en voz baja.

–Ok– dije poniendo mi cabeza en la almohada con olor. Volví a dormirme de inmediato, aferrada al oso de peluche que había a mi lado.

_El oso de peluche que había en mi habitación, específicamente en mi cama me miraba sonriente, era de color blanco y un lazo con rosón rojo adornando su cuello. Lo abracé de inmediato y me acurruqué a su lado, me trasmitía seguridad y cariño, era suave y con un buen olor. Levanté mi cabeza al tiempo la apoyaba en uno de sus suaves brazos y nos tapaba con la ropa de cama._

–_Mi__lindo__osito_– _le__susurré__a__mi__compañero__de__cama.__Suave__y__grande.__Le__pondría__por__nombre__Lúcuma.__ –__Mi__Lúcuma__– __dije__acercándome__más__a__él._

–¿Lúcuma? – preguntó mi osito.

–_Te__quiero__Lúcuma_– _dije__enterrando__mi__nariz__en__su__peludo__pecho._

–Así que soy un osito– dijo Lúcuma apretándome más contra mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

*Romi se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos*

¿Demoré poco eh? Bueno prometí capítulo en noviembre y aquí estoy, el día primero subiéndoles un nuevo episodio de esta historia.

Pobre Edward, pensar que por una mala mujer termino así, por lo menos ambos tuvieron la suficiente confianza de contarse sus heridas, no todos sus secretos, pero algunos de importancia.

Lúcuma es un nombre lindo, así que el Osito/Edward se llama así. ¿Por qué Bella lo ve como osito? Recuerden que Edward no se acostó debajo de las sábanas con Bella, sino que encima y se cubrió con más mantas, de ahí a que es más grande.

Nos leemos en el próximo, gracias por comentar.

Nota: tienes desactivados los mensajes no te puedo contestar los rr. Cris no sé cómo contestarte XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de la historia.**

**Summary: La belleza podría ser descrita de muchas formas, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas se reflejaban de forma fuerte en su actuar. Él no era perfecto, ella tampoco. Ambos distintos, ambos sufriendo, unidos por el destino para vivir el día a día.**

**+18**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

Unos brazos poderosos rodeaban mi cintura, eso fue de lo primero que me di cuenta al despertar esa mañana. El olor de su piel y el calor que despedía su cuerpo, eran los mejores relajantes para una noche de exquisito sueño, sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que estaba a mi lado, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, las lágrimas y risas se agolparon en mi mente.

También cada vez aumentaban mis sentimientos por Edward, me hacía sentir viva y mujer, cosa que no había pasado en años. Veía normal la forma en que los dos compartíamos lecho, no había maldad en el proceso ni malas intenciones de su parte, aunque era imposible que un hombre con su hermosura se fijara en mí, alguien tan imperfecto.

De lo que aún me recordaba era del sueño, un hermoso oso de peluche blanco en mi cama y yo aferrada a él, su pecho peludo cobijando mi cara y sus manitos rodeándome. Lúcuma lo había llamado en sueños, pero en la realidad lo único que abrazaba era el torso de Edward.

Su respiración era suave, tranquila, aún dormía ya que de su boca escapaba un levísimo ronquido, pero aún seguía tapado sobre las mantas con otras, no se había pasado bajo las mantas y compartir las sábanas conmigo, apreciaba su caballerosidad y sentido del honor al querer cuidar y respetar mi espacio. Pero lo más importante era que me cuidaba en todo momento, a pesar de que yo le tenía miedo a las tormentas si estaba sin resguardo, me daba conformidad estar a su lado sabiendo que me protegería de todo lo peligroso.

Mi estómago me saco de mis pensamientos, no sabía qué hora marcaba el reloj, sólo que Sue llamó para darme el día libre por el clima. Despacio me moví y esperé la reacción de Edward, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte. Levanté mis brazos y saqué con cuidado los que rodeaban mi cintura, un gruñido escapo de la boca de mi acompañante mientras volvía a poner los brazos a mí alrededor y apretada con más fuerza. Volví a repetir el procedimiento, pero no me soltaba, enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y exhaló su hálito tibio en mi piel, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo.

–Bella– susurró adormilado.

–Edward, tengo hambre– murmuré junto a su cabeza.

–Mmm…– refunfuñó mientras me soltaba de a poco. Extrañé el calor y fuerza de sus brazos rodeándome, pero el hambre era más poderosa. Su cuerpo de inmediato se acomodó más en la cama, pero siempre tapado por las mantas. Me levanté con sigilo mientras tanteaba las muletas hasta encontrarlas, luego salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Busqué en la despensa hasta dar con los ingredientes necesarios para hacer panqueques, en el refrigerador había manjar, por lo que ahora solamente quedaba la fabricación de ellos y elaborar café con leche.

A pesar de que el día seguía oscuro y una que otra vez empezaba a llover para luego declinar, no tenía ganas de abandonar el hogar de Edward. Me sentía cómoda y en mi entorno, era tan natural moverme por las dependencias y hacer de ello un hogar, me hacía anhelar algo que secretamente ansiaba desde un tiempo: una pareja. Con Edward las cosas eran más llevaderas, si bien era cierto que él tenía sus temores, me creía capaz de afrontar a su lado cualquier adversidad. Yo tampoco me libraba de mis inseguridades, mi cuerpo era el principal temor, sabía que en cualquier momento en una relación llegaba la parte de consumar el amor físicamente; era ahí donde me retraía y pensaba en seguir sola eternamente. Pero Edward era…

– ¿Bella? – dijo su voz en el marco de la puerta. Los panqueques estaban listos y el café con leche puestos en las tazas, solo faltaba el manjar y el desayuno estaría listo. –Es primera vez que una mujer que no sea de mi familia me hace el desayuno y lo comparte conmigo– mencionó mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente.

–Tenía hambre, pero como no te despertabas, decidí levantarme a hacer algo, ¿te gustan los panqueques? – pregunté.

–Sí, hace tiempo que no como, desde anoche, me imagino que le darás una buena cucharada de manjar en cada uno– dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

–Eres un goloso Edward, pero pondré generosamente el manjar en ellos. ¿Me ayudas a llevar el desayuno, por favor? –. Asintió con su cabeza mientras depositaba las cosas en una bandeja de color verde, lo seguí despacio y nuevamente volvimos a la habitación, al calor de las sábanas. Me volví a meter debajo y me tape cuidadosamente, Edward se sentó a mi lado y puso una almohada como respaldo entre su cuerpo y el cabecero, pero también se tapó.

Estuvimos mucho rato hablando de cosas triviales y generales, sin ahondar mucho más en nuestro interior, al parecer la noche anterior había sido lo suficientemente emotiva y llena de confianza como para repetirla tan rápidamente. Después de desayunar él dejo los platos y tazas en una bandeja y se levantó a dejarlos a la cocina, no sabía que haríamos ahora, si me iría de inmediato a la casa, si seguiría más tiempo a su lado o dormiríamos, pero mis preguntas internas se desvanecieron cuando él volvía arrastrando el mueble con el televisor y una caja con dvd.

–Esto es solo una sugerencia, no te sientas obligada a verlos, mientras tanto iré a ducharme, si necesitas algo me gritas– dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, una vez dentro oí como giraba el prestillo.

Cuando escuché el agua de la ducha correr, me desperece tranquilamente en la cama, todo lo ancha y larga que era, rodé de lado a lado mientras me tapaba y volvía a enterrar mi cabeza en lo cálido de las sábanas.

Me picaba la curiosidad con respecto a algunos detalles íntimos de Edward, más bien, necesitaba hacerme una imagen suya, digamos, como era el hombre que habitaba dentro suyo, ya conocía la del chico herido, la del caballero gentil, pero el hombre en su estado más puro era lo que me carcomía la mente. El agua de la ducha se cortó y mi loco corazón empezó a correr una maratón dentro de mi pecho, ¿cómo saldría de la ducha? ¿vestido, a medio vestir, desnudo?, mis pensamientos más lúdicos se vieron interrumpidos con el click del prestillo corrido y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, la boca se me abrió y estaba segura que un hilito de saliva me caía de ella.

Un dios. Un ser inmortal. Un ángel. No tenía palabras más adecuadas para describir a Edward. Tampoco estaba segura si ellas existirían en un diccionario o fueran aprobadas por los académicos que me impartieron clases en la universidad.

–¿Bella? –.

Su piel pálida denotaba un mayor contraste con su pelo de color bronce, una mata de vellos bronce partía desde lo inferior de su cuello y bajaba por su amplio tórax musculoso, pero no en exceso, hasta perderse en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Se podía notar a través de la gruesa tela unos muslos fuertes y grandes, pero solo me concentre ahí ya que la curiosidad pudo conmigo y la centre en la parte masculina de su anatomía; sentí un calor subiendo por mi cuello, orejas e instalarse en mis mejillas. Era "grande".

–¿Bella? –.

Si ese era el torso desnudo de Edward, no quería, bueno no "debía" imaginarme como sería si estuviera totalmente como Dios lo trajo el mundo, de seguro estaría en el suelo infartada o rodeada de un charco de mis babas. Pero esa visión celestial se fue acercando hasta mi posición, podía oler su perfume a pino mezclado con su esencia natural, su pecho cada vez más cerca, su cara con gesto preocupado frente a mis ojos, frente a mí ser. Mis labios se abrieron en una muda invitación, antigua, tanto o más que el tiempo y la razón; el corazón cada vez me latía más deprisa, bombeada más sangre y de pronto sus brazos me rodearon, mientras descendía por un espiral y veía todo negro.

_Sus labios recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, depositando sonoros besos aquí y allá, en todo lugar disponible y que le permitía la desnudez de mi piel, sus manos se mostraban gentiles y amorosas a la hora de acariciar y palpar los secretos de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me arqueara cada vez más en busca del contacto anhelado. _

_Podía apreciar la palidez de su piel, lo tensionados que estaban sus músculos, en especial los de sus brazos y espalda, además del cabello alborotado que coronaba como un halo la perfección que tenía ante mis ojos, su sonrisa tierna enmarcada por unos labios rojos como las manzanas y unos ojos verdes, oscuros en donde se leía el deseo y los secretos de su pasión, como un gran bosque donde me podía perder con gran facilidad._

_Con delicadeza, deslicé mis manos por sus costados desciendo hasta depositarlas en sus caderas que embestían suavemente contra la humedad de mi cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose al unísono en un preámbulo de lo que serían horas de amor._

_Un suave y lento beso en mi boca, mientras dulcemente invadía mi cuerpo que hasta ahora desconocía la generosidad masculina. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, quiénes me miraban expectantes ante todo signo de malestar, pero no encontraron nada, salvo la lágrima que secaron sus dedos evidencia de que me iba convirtiendo en mujer._

–_Mía_– _dijo la voz de Edward a la vez que daba su toque final en mí, aquel que me alcanzo el corazón y por el que se me escapo un pequeño gemido de dolor._

_La habitación se llenó de la nada a olor a alcohol, muy cerca de mi rostro, que se incrustaba por mi sistema respiratorio mientras la voz de Edward se empezaba a escuchar a lo lejos, pero con un deje de angustia._

–¿Bella? –.

–Mmm…– murmuré en voz baja mientras el fuerte olor a alcohol seguía de lado a lado por mi nariz.

–Bella, despierta por favor, abre tus ojos pequeña– susurró su voz angustiada. Poco a poco fui recordando todo, la visión de su cuerpo y como después caía por una espiral hasta verlo todo negro. Despacio fui abriendo mis ojos para enfocarlos en el ángel que estaba frente a mí.

–¿Edward? – pregunté para cerciorarme de que él era real.

–Bella– dijo mientras sus brazos me rodeaban fuertemente. Estábamos en la cama, la que nos albergó gran parte de la noche, ahora ya seguros de que éramos nosotros y yo estaba bien. Rodeé con mis brazos su torso mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro en su cuello, el alivio de tenerlo conmigo.

–Estoy bien Edward– musité mientras cedía el agarre de sus brazos en mi cuerpo. Levantó su cabeza y empezó a buscar algún signo que evidenciara mi estado, pero no encontró nada, solo una sonrisa por mi parte. –Estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo–.

–Me tenías preocupado Bella, pensé que te habías muerto al principio pero te tome el pulso y tu vida aún corría frente a mis ojos, por eso te traje hasta acá, para que no te doliera el cuerpo. ¿Has sufrido desmayos antes? – preguntó preocupado mientras me volvía a tomar el pulso y ponía una mano en mi frente buscando signos de fiebre.

–Es la primera vez que me desmayo– susurré despacio. –¿Cuál es su diagnóstico doctor Cullen? – dije de manera irónica.

–Señorita, como médico le recomiendo reposo por un tiempo más hasta que estemos seguros de que no volverá a desmayarse, además de consultar a algún colega para que se realicé unas muestras de sangre– dijo muy profesional.

–No me gustan los hospitales Edward– dije recordando la de meses que había residido allí.

–A mí tampoco, pero no estaría mal que nos diéramos una vuelta por esos lados, por seguridad y descartar que tengas alguna cosa en tu cuerpo. Llamaré a mi padre para que nos atienda– dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

–¿Edward? – pregunté al ver que no volvía y yo seguía en su cama.

–Voy– gritó desde la sala. Al llegar a la habitación noté que sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tenía aspecto de sentirse avergonzado.

–¿Sucede algo?¿Por qué estás tan rojo? – pregunté curiosa.

–Nada, solo que le tuve que decir a mi padre que pase la noche con una chica– dijo poniendo una mano frente a sus ojos, tapándolos de mí. Si lo decía de esa forma, hasta el hombre más inocente pasaba a ser considerado un hombre activo sexualmente, y yo estaba de por medio. Sonreí disfrutando con la idea.

–¿O sea que tengo que ir igualmente al doctor? – inquirí haciendo un puchero.

–Eso no se discute, por supuesto que sí, mi padre ya lo tiene todo arreglado y después del almuerzo nos va a recibir– dijo seguro de sí mismo, a lo mejor lo hizo inconscientemente, pero se había incluido en los planes de ir los "dos" al doctor.

Lo que quedaba de la mañana transcurrió deprisa. Mientras Edward hacía el almuerzo, yo me fui a duchar. Lentamente enjaboné mi cuerpo y cabello para después aclararlo, cuando terminé me fije que no había ningún espejo de cuerpo entero en el baño, lo cual agradecí interiormente, el día había sido muy bueno como para arruinarlo viendo todas las cicatrices que estaban en mi cuerpo, las que me acompañarían de por vida, en las buenas y en las malas.

Una vez vestida con la ropa que había traído puesta el día anterior, miré con tristeza la ropa de Edward que ya no usaría, memoricé cada detalle, color, forma y olor mientras sonreía. Muchas cosas de las que sucedieron en los últimos días no me había permitido imaginarlas hacía tiempo, pero tendría el recuerdo de pasar una noche entre sus brazos y sentirme querida por alguien que no fuera Charlie. Hasta el momento la vida me iba bien y sonreía, para mí eso ya era suficiente y si sólo tendría esa noche, la atesoraría para siempre en mi memoria y corazón.

Cargando mis inseparables muletas, salí de mi escondite para dirigirme al comedor en donde un exquisito olor a carne impregnaba el ambiente. Como la noche anterior, el ambiente estaba decorado exquisitamente, un mantel de color amarillo oscuro, copas de vino y unos platos humeantes que me esperaban para comer.

La charla fue amena y agradable. Cuando Edward estaba de humor era un hombre muy amable y gentil, hasta reía de vez en cuando y de sus ojos salían unas pequeñas gotitas de las veces que se emocionaba. El almuerzo duro casi una hora, después nos arreglamos y fuimos a ver a Carlisle. Todo el camino lo pasé con miedo, ya que no me había desmayado nunca y me preocupaba lo que pudiera tener en mi organismo. Edward no me llevaba tomada de la mano, solo iba cerca de mí, muy cerca por si me llegaba a caer.

–Buenas tardes tenemos una cita con el doctor Carlisle Cullen – dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la recepción de medicina general. –¿Le podría informar a mi padre que su hijo ya llego, por favor? – dijo con su voz aterciopelada mientras miraba insistentemente a la recepcionista la que estaba roja y casi se le veía su asquerosa baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

–Pase señor Cullen, ¿sabe dónde es o quiere que lo acompañe? – dijo la recepcionista después de llamar por el interfono a la oficina del padre de Edward, claro además la muy descarada batía coquetamente sus pestañas a Edward.

–No se preocupe, me sé el camino y se lo mostraré a mi compañera– mencionó mientras sonreía hacía mí y posaba una de sus manos en mi cintura. Mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente a lo que él arqueó una de sus cejas. –¿Sucede algo? – susurró despacito y cerca de mi rostro.

–N-no, no su-sucede n-nada– dije tartamudeando.

–Ok, vamos entonces– .

Caminamos por entre los pasillos de diversas especialidades y por todo el trayecto pude fijarme como las enfermeras de menos de 50 años se quedaban fijamente mirando a Edward, es más hasta algunas le dedicaban sonrisitas y miradas llenas de deseo. ¡Me enfermaban!.

Por fin llegamos hasta la oficina del doctor Cullen, Edward golpeó la puerta suavemente y del interior se escuchó un suave "pase". Con cuidado él abrió la puerta y señaló con la cabeza que era mi turno de pasar primero, me dio un tanto de miedo y dirigí mi mirada asustada a sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Tienes que entrar Bella, no es de buena educación que entre un hombre primero antes que una dama–.

–Pero no conozco a tu padre, me da un tanto de miedo, ¿y si nos saltamos aquellas normas de educación y entras tu primero? – dije cobardemente.

–Bella, mi padre es como cualquier médico, además es muy simpático y amable– dijo Edward tratando de convencerme.

–¿Y si entramos los dos al mismo tiempo? Tú sabes Edward que los hospitales no son lo mío y hace algún tiempo que no visitó esos recintos–.

–¡Ay Bella! ¿Qué haré contigo? – preguntó mirando hacia el cielo.

Mientras seguíamos debatiendo quién entraba primero y quien no, la puerta de abrió detrás de nosotros y de él apareció un estudiante de medicina de cabello rubio y delantal blanco que llevaba un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

–Me pareció que alguien no quería entrar a la consulta– dijo el estudiante amablemente.

–¡Oh! No es nada, solo que Edward no quería entrar primero y como yo no conozco al doctor, pues bueno, me dio un tanto de miedo. ¿El doctor esta adentro? – pregunté mientras sentí un ligero tirón en la manga de mi sweater de parte de Edward quién me miraba sonrientemente.

–Sí, el doctor ya está aquí– susurró el practicante con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Edward ¿por qué no pasan a la oficina mientras voy a buscar unos papeles? Por cierto, yo soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, padre de este caballero que te acompaña hoy en día– dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano y revolvía el cabello de Edward, él rió mientras me abrazaba con cuidado y entraba conmigo a la sala.

–¿Ese hombre es tu padre? Pero si parece un estudiante, un practicante…– dije avergonzadamente mientras hacía manifiestos mis pensamientos.

–Sí, ese es mi padre, el amor platónico de las enfermeras, doctoras, técnicos y la mayoría del personal femenino del hospital– dijo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entró el padre de Edward con su cabello rubio un tanto despeinado y una bolsa con dulces y caramelos, la boca se me hizo agua al notar que eran mis preferidos, caramelos de leche marca Old England Toffee.

–Ya he vuelto, fui a buscar unas pocas municiones mientras llega la hora de tomar el té de la tarde. Por favor siéntense mientras voy por unos vasos y jugo para ustedes. ¿Almorzaron? – preguntó mirando a Edward fijamente.

–Sí padre, he cocinado yo hoy día y Bella hizo el desayuno– dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Me era un tanto extraño que un hombre de su edad se sonrojara de ese modo.

Carlisle volvió con una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo, unos pastelitos marca Esme y un pote con caramelos. Lo dejo todo con cuidado sobre su escritorio mientras él se sentaba al otro lado, con Edward ya estábamos sentados esperando sus preguntas.

–Y bien, ¿por qué motivo me vienen a ver los dos? – preguntó mientras pasaba su mirada de su hijo hasta mí y viceversa.

–Bella se desmayó hoy día en la mañana padre– dijo Edward mientras miraba a su padre.

–¡Oh! – musitó Carlisle formando una O con sus labios.

–Sí, es la primera vez que me desmayo– dije mientras evaluaba todas las expresiones de su cara, hasta que en sus facciones se instaló la ternura.

–Mmm… debo hacerte las preguntas de rigor en este tipo de situaciones. ¿Quieres que Edward este presente? – pregunto el doctor.

–Yo no me muevo de aquí, quiero saber que tiene Bella– dijo Edward como respuesta. El doctor dirigió su mirada hacía mí y yo asentí como respuesta aprobando que se quedara en la sala conmigo.

–¿Posees alguna enfermedad crónica Bella? – fue el primer dardo.

–No, ninguna–.

–¿Tomas algún tipo de medicamento? –.

–Para el dolor, paracetamol, ibuprofeno, diclófenaco, dependiendo del grado de dolor, si estoy muy mal, deben ser algunos más fuertes y recetados por un doctor.

–¿El accidente te dejo algún tipo de secuela? Internamente hablando–.

–Solo las cicatrices y que todavía no me puedo valer por mí misma sin las muletas. Mi interior ya está curado totalmente– respondí.

–¿Cuándo fue tu último período? – el rubor inmediatamente subió a mi rostro, giré mi cabeza para ver a un Edward totalmente sonrojado.

–Hace un mes– contesté.

–¿Has notado algún cambio en tu cuerpo? – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

–Bueno, creo que subí de peso, sigo comiendo pasteles y tomando café con leche– mencioné ya que eso era algo habitual en mí.

–Necesito medirte y pesarte, además de hacerte un pequeño reconocimiento. También soy ginecólogo, así que si gustas puedes atenderte libremente conmigo, además quiero hacerte unos exámenes de sangre y orina.

–Está bien– dije mirando con ojos de corderito a Edward.

–Hijo, necesito que termines de llenar la ficha de Bella, después la pases al computador y vayas a la cafetería a encargar el té para mí de la tarde. Ahora– dijo Carlisle mientras Edward asentía y me dejaba sola.

–Iremos ahora a otra sala para poder examinarte– dijo conduciéndome por una puerta interna en su despacho a la sala "aquella". Cuando era más pequeña había ido a acompañar a una chica de la universidad al ginecólogo y yo también había consultado algunas dudas.

–¿Me saco la ropa? – pregunté mientras me ponía roja.

–No, vamos a conversar primero– dijo en tono tranquilo Carlisle.

–Está bien–.

–¿Te gusta mi hijo? – preguntó directamente. –Sé sincera por favor.

–Sí, solo que es un tanto cerrado conmigo–.

–¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió? –.

–Sí, anoche me dijo varias cosas y otras que me iba a contar más adelante– dije mientras en su cara se pintaba una mueca de tristeza.

–¿Cuándo fue tu última relación sexual? Con Edward u otra persona–.

–Soy virgen– dije mientras mi rostro luchaba por ser pálido contra el morado reinante. Era incómodo decirle estas cosas a un médico, que además era padre del chico que me gustaba.

–¡Oh oh oh! Yo creí que estabas embarazada– dijo de manera triste.

–No hay posibilidad como lo ve ahora– respondí.

–Pero ustedes, ¿son pareja, amigos con beneficios? – preguntó.

–Estoy tratando de hacerme su amiga, pero me cuesta bastante– admití para mí misma.

–Edward es un buen chico, ha sufrido mucho y le cuesta abrirse a las personas. Creo que Esme te lo ha dicho y si has conocido a Emmett, también–.

–Sí, pero mejor ir dándole tiempo al tiempo y no apresurar las cosas, ya que podrían salir peor de lo que serían de forma normal– musité con una sonrisa.

–Una sabia decisión– dijo Carlisle.

Salí de la consulta con una sonrisa y una receta para comprar pastillas, no es que fuera a pasar algo, pero por prevención y seguridad personal era mejor tener algo a la mano, que no tener nada. Tampoco me hacía ilusiones falsas de tener una relación física con un hombre, específicamente Edward, primero debería ganarme su confianza y después, tratar de ahondar en algo más sólido y porque no, cálido.

Edward nos esperaba con la taza de té de Carlisle humeante, desprendí un ligero olor a canela. Se sorprendió al verme sonriente, ya que era muy distinto al modo casi aterrado que me había acompañado en la entrada.

–¿Pasaste la ficha al computador hijo? – preguntó amablemente Carlisle.

–Si padre– contestó mientras giraba su rostro para preguntarme. –¿Ha estado todo bien allá adentro Bella? –.

–Todo bien, solo tengo que hacerme unos exámenes de sangre y orina, luego pido la hora para hacérmelos– musité ya más tranquila.

–¿Nos vamos? – preguntó un tanto ansioso Edward.

–Sí– respondí mientras me acercaba a despedirme de Carlisle. –Un gusto conocerlo doctor Cullen– dije tendiéndole mi mano. Él, por el contrario se acerco e hizo caso omiso a mis muletas y me abrazo.

–Ven a verme más seguido Bella, te estaré esperando para ver los resultados de tus exámenes. Hijo, cuida a Bella, tienes algo valioso entre manos– susurró Carlisle soltándome y revolviendo el cabello de Edward que ya estaba a mi lado.

–Hasta el sábado padre– dijo Edward al salir de la consulta del doctor.

–¿Va a estar también tu padre en la cena? – pregunté, acordándome del compromiso que había adquirido con Emmett algunos días atrás.

–Por supuesto, él es el jefe del Clan Cullen, además ya tiene reservaba su agenda para ese día. Estarán todos los muchachos, así que será estar en familia– murmuró para sí mismo. –¿No te estarás arrepintiendo Bella? – preguntó cerca de mi rostro.

–¿Qué? – repliqué de sopetón.

–¿Te da miedo ir? – volvió a preguntar Edward, pero ya más alejado de mi cuerpo.

–No, es solo que, hace tiempo no comparto con un grupo de personas, una familia mejor dicho. No estoy segura de saber comportarme correctamente, he perdido el ritmo de los eventos sociales– contesté apenada. Y era cierto, después del accidente, mi vida social, llámense "amigos" era totalmente nula.

Edward no dijo una palabra más en todo el trayecto. Supe que esta noche la pasaría en mi hogar cuando el taxi se dirigió a ella. Para variar el coche patrulla de Charlie no se encontraba en las afueras, por ende, no estaba, en realidad casi nunca estaba.

Lo extraño de todo fue que al llegar a la puerta de entrada, una sensación helada bajo por mi espalda, un pequeño escalofrió, una anticipación a lo que me esperaba en el interior del hogar: la soledad. En más de un sentido, estaba totalmente sola en la vida; si bien era cierto que Charlie era mi padre, su trabajo la mayoría de las veces había impedido que se estableciera una relación más estrecha entre padre-hija, tampoco podía reprochárselo, gracias a él comí, estudié y viví durante un largos años. Más, ¿quién estaba a mi lado en todo momento?, la respuesta era sencilla y un tanto cruel: nadie.

También la actitud de Edward había cambiado notoriamente en el trayecto hasta mi casa, retracción o arrepentimiento era lo que se interpretaba de sus gestos. Se alejo con un seco "adiós" y cojeando recorrió el camino hasta el taxi que lo esperaba, de él no nació otro gesto amable. De inmediato los cristales de mis ilusiones fueron sufriendo quiebres intermitentes en todo lo amplió que eran ellas, quizás mi corazón se adelantó demasiado rápido a un hecho que todavía no era concreto, el ansía por llenar ese cruel "nadie", había terminado pasándome la cuenta.

En toda la tarde no hubo ninguna llamada a mi móvil de parte suya. Tampoco Charlie llamaba. Pasaría otra noche sola, en compañía del dolor de mis huesos, la preocupación de mi corazón y la soledad que reinaba en mi mente.

Cerca de las 23:00 horas, el ruido de un auto deteniéndose fuera de casa fue lo que me alertó y me hizo salir a mirar por la ventana. Mi padre llegaba cargado con unas bolsas de un supermercado, varias en cada mano. Me moví con cuidado por la casa para ir a recibirlo después de su día de trabajo.

–Bella, hija, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó cuando ya estábamos ante la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

–Bien Charlie, ¿cómo van las cosas en la comisaría? – pregunté por educación.

–Bien, nada grave ni novedoso en este pequeño pueblo. Y dime, ¿estás saliendo con Edward Cullen? – preguntó de golpe.

.

.

.

Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo 2012 a cada una de ustedes. Que sea un año lleno de amor, salud, trabajo, compañerismo, lealtad y paz, mucha paz que el mundo la necesita.

NOTA: Cuando Bella dice _–"¿Cuál es su diagnóstico doctor Cullen?"_ lo hace de forma irónica, por la preocupación que Edward muestra hacia ella. Edward no es médico, recuerden que por ahora trabaja en la pastelería de Esme. Gracias a Cris por alertarme de esto que se podía malinterpretar.


End file.
